


Gone Girls: A wayhaught story

by raddoc



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Family, Fluff, Healing from trauma, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Touching, Protective Wynonna, Sorry Not Sorry, True Love, but angsty fluff, but dont read this if its triggering, everything will be okay in the end, how can someone so badass be so soft, i dont know how this happened, it starts out fluffy but goes down hill fast, like reaaalllllyyyy dark, near rape, nicole is fierce and defiant, papa nedley, physical beating, physical interrogation, the scooby gangs got your back, this gets dark, this may be a shit show but its OUR shit show, waverly is a brave little toaster, wayhaught for life, wynonna to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raddoc/pseuds/raddoc
Summary: A relaxing movie night is interrupted in the worst possible way, (no its not wynonna (this time)). Revenants kidnap waverly and nicole and want information. They are willing to do what it takes to get it. They figure the best way to get waverly to talk is to hurt nicole.





	1. Chapter 1

Waverly sighed contentedly and leaned into nicoles side. She would never get over how right it felt to be there. without thinking Nicole brought her arm around waverlys shoulders and held her even closer. She brushed a kiss to waverlys temple.

“So what are we watching?” she asked handing the remote to waverly. They were snuggled up on nicoles couch for movie night.

Waverly grabbed the extra blanket next to her and threw it over both of them instead of taking the remote. “I don’t care baby, you choose.” 

Nicole frowned slightly. “But its your turn to pick.”

Waverly just hmmed as she busied herself with the blanket before resettling back into Nicole. 

Nicole continued to frown and waited. “Waverly,” she said softly.

Waverly rested her head on nicoles shoulder. “Its my turn to pick so I pick that you choose. Surprise me.”

Nicole considered waverly for a moment. “But why? Why do you want me to choose?”

“Im just not in the mood for anything in particular tonight…”

Nicole reached and took waverlys hand gently in hers. She stroked her thumb back and forth against waverlys. “Okay, waves. If that’s what you want. And if that’s ALL it is. But waverly, look at me.” 

Waverly sat up a bit, startled, to look at Nicole. “I don’t want you to have me choose because…I don’t know… youre afraid I’ll be upset I cant watch what I want or that I wont like what you pick”. Waverly looked down at their joined hands away from nicoles sweet, concerned eyes. “Because that’s not gonna happen. Waverly, if I really didnt want to watch something, I would tell you. But I want to watch what you want to.” She squeezed her waverlys hand slightly then brought her other hand under waverlys chin and gently brought waverlys gaze to her own. 

“I want to know you Waverly. I want to know what makes you happy, what makes you sad, makes you laugh. I want to know whats important to you.” Nicole dropped her hand but continued earnestly. “I want to share these things with you not just shove my…opinions of things on you. Even something as small as movies. Because sometimes it’s the small things that matter.” Waverly nodded without speaking. 

“I want to know about the movies you like to watch when you are sick, when youre sad, that remind you of when you were a kid, the ones that mean something to you even if youre afraid they may seem silly. 

Nicole brought her hand up to gently cup waverlys cheek and stroked it with her thumb. “I want to know you. ALL of you.”

Waverly let out a deep breath “Wow babe.”

Nicoles eyebrows scrunched momentarily in confusion.

Waverly shook her head ruefully. “Do you know how sexy you are?”

“I wasn’t-“

Waverly cut her off by placing a finger to nicoles lips. “I know baby…you were just being you. Which is so ridiculously hot, officer haught. 

Nicoles mouth twitched. Waverly removed her finer and brought her face close to nicoles. “You are also ridiculously caring, patient, observant, sweet, genuine”- waverly kissed nicoles lips softly-“amazing,” waverly brought both hands up to nicoles cheecks then slid them to play in nicoles hair. “And maybe right, even if I wasn’t aware of it…”

Nicoles face saddened. Waverly moved to straddle Nicole, her hands still in nicoles hair. She leaned back in close. “But you are also the only person I want to share myself with. I want you to know me.” Waverly remarked slightly surprised, still staring deeply into nicoles eyes. “Just as much as I want to know you.”

Nicoles smiled broadly and waverly felt like nicoles smile could light up an entire room. Waverly kissed Nicole sweetly, deeply. “Have I mentioned how much I love you?” she asked Nicole lightly.

Nicole gave a short laugh then pulled waverly in for another kiss. “Maybe. Almost as much as I love you.”

“So.” Nicole started when they finally broke apart, somewhat breathlessly. “What are we watching tonight?”

waverly, still straddling Nicole, smiled mischievously. “Well…” she said as she slowly fingered the top of nicoles shirt. “I was kinda thinking maybe…you.”

Nicole tilted her head confused. “What?”

Waverly leaned in, tussling nicoles hair and whispered in her ear. “I want to watch you as you forget everything but my name…”

“Uh,” Nicole licked her lips feelling her breath hitch.

Waverly laughed and brushed her lips against nicoles. “Do you like my choice?” she asked.

“Hm” was all nicoles brain could manage. Waverly laughed again then kissed Nicole soundly. She started to sway her hips gently back and forth. Waverly smiled as she captured nicoles small sigh in her mouth. 

Suddenly nicoles front door burst open and several men strode in. Waverly and Nicole momentarily froze at the unexpected sound. Then Nicole was helping waverly as they both surged to their feet. Nicole immediately flung an arm out to brush waverly behind her. The other hand reached for her gun, which wasn’t there. she watched as four men spilled into her living room. 

With her hand still sheparding waverly she began to shuffle back slowly towards the back door, eyes never leaving the threats in front of her. “Run waverly!” she commanded. 

Just then the back door crashed open. Nicole took the moment of distraction to reach down for the gun stashed in her sock. On one knee she brought the gun up and fired quickly at the two men blocking waverlys escape through the back door. They dropped with pained grunts. “Run!” Nicole commanded again as she turned back to the four in front of her.  
Theyd closed the distance. Nicole fired again as one lunged towards her. she caught him square in the chest but his momentum drove him into Nicole. Hed been so close she had no chance to dive out of the way. She shoved him off and rolled away even as another revenant grabbed for her feet.

But theyd forgotten about waverly. She snatched the gun from one of the fallen revenants and fired at the shit ticket trying to grab her girlfriend. She brought the gun up and aimed at one of the remaining two but before she could fire she yelped in surprise as another revenant picked her up from behind.

“Waverly!” Nicole turned when she heard waverly cry out in alarm, but whipped back as the floorboards creaked.

Nicole turned just in time to catch the full brunt of the shotgun slamming down onto her face. She dropped like a stone. Waverly screamed and struggled, clawing and kicking at the revenant who still held her. she brought an elbow up and managed to smash his nose before she froze at the sight of the revenant whod knocked Nicole out standing over her with the gun pointed down at nicoles head. “Stop struggling,” he ordered coldly. “or else I shoot”

Waverly immediately stilled. “No,” she said pleadingly before she could stop herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and nicole have been captured by revenants who want information, and they arent afraid to use force to get it. They figure the best way to get waverly to spill the beans is to hurt nicole. 
> 
>  
> 
> So this starts to get a wee bit intense; physical violence against nicole.

Nicole woke with a start. “Waverly,” she called before she could stop herself.

“Its okay. Im here.” Waverly reassured her and brought a hand to nicoles cheek. 

Nicole leaned into the touch and for a second she thought everything really was okay despite laying on cold floor and the intense pounding of her head. But she frowned and her eyes snapped open when she realized she couldn’t reach out to waverly-her hands were handcuffed behind her. she looked desperately at waverly, who appeared okay except for the fact that her hands were handcuffed together infront of her. 

“Waverly,” she said, her voice full of anguish. “you should have run…”

Waverly shook her head determinedly. “I am done running. And there was no way. In hell. I was leaving you. How could you even ask me that?” waverly asked, her tone an angry reproach. 

Nicole gave a sad, apologetic smile. “Just hopeful. I don’t want to see you hurt,” she whispered.

Waverly stroked nicoles cheek and gave her a quick kiss. “How do you think I feel?” she whispered back.

“Well you are both in luck.” A voice drawled from a few feet away making them both jump. “Get up,” he commanded.

Waverly and Nicole shared a glance full of trepidation. “now!” the revenant barked. 

Waverly brought a hand under nicoles armpit and the other on her shoulder and slowly helped her up. She steadied Nicole the first few steps as she tried to get her feet under her, acutely aware as her girlfriend stumbled unsteadily that she was most likely suffering from a moderate concussion.

They made their way out of the dark pantry into a dilapidated looking log cabin. Two revenants sat lounging at a large wooden table, boredom changing quickly to interest. A third stood with his back to waverly and Nicole in front of a large fire in a once grand looking stone fireplace.

The revenant leading them handed wavelry a pair of handcuffs and pointed to one of the exposed wooden support pillars. There was a heavy chain attached about its middle about waist height. “Handcuff her,” he nodded to Nicole.

Waverly looked to the post then Nicole and baulked. The revenant grunted impatiently and lifted his gun and directed at waverly. Nicole quickly stepped between them facing waverly. “Its okay,” she whispered and stepped forward, slowly backing waverly up with her. Nicole reached the wooden beam and turned. She tried to smile at waverly.

Waverly shook so badly as she clicked one cuff around the chain of the handcuffs already binding Nicole and the other to the chain attached to thick wood, that she thought she was going to drop them. “Im so sorry.” She whispered, pleaded with Nicole who shook her head. 

“Now her feet,” the revenant threw a thick rope which smacked awkwardly against waverlys side. She bent slowly and picked up the rope. She looked somewhat lost, looking between nicoles legs and the rope in her hand. 

“Tie her tight. Because if she kicks, you’ll both regret it.”

Waverly looked up at the revenant. “But I don’t know…” she trailed off and started forward slowly.

She knelt down and brought her hands to nicoles knees. She rested her face against nicoles thigh and tried not to sob. “its okay waves,” Nicole said softly. Waverly nodded, sniffed once, then started grimly cinching the rope around nicoles ankles. As she finished the only revenant whod spoken so far grabbed her roughly and shoved her forward towards the unknown revenant still contemplating the bright flames.

She jerked herself free and stood waiting. Finally the revenant turned around.

“Glad you could make it,” he said to waverly and Nicole, taking a casual step forward.

“yeah, well next time maybe just send evites,” waverly suggested with a bravado she didn’t feel.

The revenant just smiled. “where are my manners?” he asked spreading his hands out. “My name is Mal and these,” he nodded to the others, “Are my brothers. Good thing I have so many since you two managed to take out four of them. temporarily at least,” he said with a wink.

“The quincey gang,” waverly whispered almost without realizing it. 

Mal lit up. “that’s right waverly.” He went to the table and shooed the two others away before patting the back of the wooden chair. “Come sit,” he prodded at waverlys hesitation. Still she didn’t move. his face darkened. “I insist.”

Waverly quickly sat, perched on the edge of the chair, the tips of her handcuffed hands resting lightly on the wooden table. Mal leisurely took the seat across from waverly. He stared at her a moment.

“dear, sweet waverly,” he drawled. “Who would guess that you are actually the brains behind the current heir.”

Waverly pinched her lips. She didn’t respond. He leaned forward. “you are going to tell me everything you know about the wretched earp curse, peacemaker, wynonna and your teams plans.”

Waverly shook her head once. “What makes you think I know.”

“oh come now waverly. Your years of research, those fancy degrees, hell even the knowledge passed on by your daddy.” Waverlys eyes flashed at the word daddy but she said nothing. “No? How about the fact that youre at the police station everyday and that youre a member of BBD. Not even ginger here can say that.” Mal nodded absently to Nicole. 

Waverly grit her jaw. She flicked her eyes towards Nicole but avoided making eye contact, afraid she would crumble. Instead she glared at mal and said nothing.

Mal shrugged and nodded to one of his brothers. He quickly backhanded Nicole across the face. Waverly flinched at the sound. 

“You probably know more than we do. You’ve only had over a hundred years to think about it.” waverly pointed out. 

Nicoles head snapped back as the revenant punched her and it slammed into the wooden pillar with a clack of her jaw. 

Waverly shot to her feet. Mal just tsked. “Now none of that. Be a little more helpful and she wont get hurt. Because of you.” 

Waverly remained frozen her breath coming short, but she eventually slid back down to perch once more. “What do you want to know?” she asked stiffly. 

Mal smiled. “Everything.” So waverly told him everything she knew about the curse, wyatts gun, the number of revenants wynonna had put down. Whenever she hesitated she was ‘encouraged’ to continue by the vicious blows delivered to her girlfriend. One to the stomach, two to the face, another to the ribs…Nicole hissed and rocked back and forth from the force of the blows, but she refused to call out.

“that’s good waverly. Good job.” Mal said nodding his head. “now. tell me about the missing baby.” He waited expectantly.

Waverly blanched and her breath caught in her throat. Then she tried to school her face into a blank mask. “What are you talking about?”

Mal humphed. “Your sisters child. The next. Earp heir.”

Waverly narrowed her eyes and grit her teeth, staying silent. Mal met her glare with a small smile.

Then waverly squeezed her eyes shut tightly to drown out the meaty sound of Nicole being struck and the chain clinking as her body swayed and bucked under the blows. But there was nothing she could do to drown out that horrible noise of flesh striking flesh. Her girlfriends flesh.

Eventually her eyes snapped open when mal called out for a halt. She watched as he casually leaned back and rested both feet on the table, staring at Nicole. he glanced to waverly. “look at her,” he commanded. Waverly looked towards Nicole but kept her eyes staring two feet past nicoles navel.

“no,” mal stated. He held up one finger and smiled at the way waverly flinched when Nicole was slapped. “Look. At. Her.” so waverly did and her heart nearly crumbled. Nicole struggled to stand. She was favoring one side and blood trickled from her split lip and nose and bruises covered the left side of her face. Waverly barely swallowed a whine and clenched her fists so hard her nails dug into her own flesh. Nicoles warm, amber eyes held waverlys. She tried to give waverly strength and courage in that look. Nicole shook her head. Waverlys anguished eyes dug into hers but Nicole shook her head again.

Waverly pursed her lips and gave a tiny nod. But she lept to her feet in the next instant as the revenant slammed his fist so hard into the side of nicoles face that her knees buckled and she sagged sideways. Nicole let out a strangled shriek as her arms wrenched unnaturally behind her. she gasped as she slowly, agonizingly levered herself back upright. 

“okay,” waverly said quickly before they could hurt Nicole again. “okay.”

“no!” Nicole called thickly. 

Waverly looked to mal and tilted her head. “But youre not going to believe me.”

“Waverly no!” Nicole tried again. “Hes never going to believe you that the baby-that he died.”

Waverly looked sharply to Nicole who stared at her desperately. Waverlys eyes widened in understanding.

“what did she say?” mal growled.

Waverly stared at the ground. “He died,” she whispered softly. 

“What?”

Waverly snapped her head up and her eyes blazed. “he died!” she shouted. “he came too early and then you assholes showed up and we had to flee but then he wasn’t breathing and we couldn’t take him to the hospital…and he died. “she shouted again.

Mal blinked in surprise at the force of waverlys anger. He considered waverly then Nicole. “What was his name?” he challenged. Waverly swallowed.

“William.” Nicole answered quietly. “After Willa. Who you bastards also killed.”

Mal studied Nicole who narrowed her eyes hatefully, barring her teeth unconsciously. He inspected waverly who met his gaze resentfully, glaring daggers at him.   
“youre right,” he agreed and snapped his fingers. “I don’t believe you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal tries a different tactic to get waverly and nicole to talk
> 
> This chapter is INTENSE! There is attempted sexual assault/non-consensual touching. (No actual rape but it gets about as close as you can before wynonna bursts in to the rescue) (Do not read if this is triggering for you)
> 
> This will be the most intense chapter. I put them through hell a bit here but i will also (try my very best to) make sure that they get the help/comfort/love they need and explore healing from trauma. 
> 
> Totally understand if this is not your glass of whiskey. But if it is, then buckle up!

Waverly gasped in shock as a rope tightened around her shoulders and torso, effectively tying her to the chair. 

Mal stood calmly and looked at Nicole. “if you struggle, shes the one who will get hurt. Understand?”

Nicole ground her teeth together painfully but nodded. She didn’t move as the rope was untied from her ankles or when the handcuffs attaching her to the chains were removed. She took a few awkward, unsteady steps to get her balance with her hands still cuffed behind her and relished the ability to move again. 

“this way,” mal motioned with his hands. He rose from his chair. Nicole looked to waverly and the revenant waiting next to her ready to strike, then eyed mal warily. She approached him slowly but was honestly overjoyed at the prospect of being able to sit, she didn’t know how much longer she could keep herself standing. 

Then suddenly rough hands pushed her onto the large wooden table. Nicole gasped and reacted instinctively at the hands reaching for her, trying to flip her onto her back.   
She kicked out savagely with her feet and tried to roll off the side of the table. But someone grabbed at her shirt, holding her back. Another reached for her legs again but she kicked out wildly and was rewarded with a grunt. Suddenly a fist like a truck slammed into the side of her head and Nicole saw white momentarily. The revenants took advantage as best they could. One tried to grab her torso while another went for her legs. Unfortunately hed chosen to stand between nicoles legs. she wrapped both around his waist in a vise like pincer grip and used him as an anchor to wrench herself up and whip her head as hard as she could into his in one hell of a head butt. 

The revenant stumbled away swearing and Nicole tried to take the moment to slide off the side of the table but before she could a rope tightened around her throat and slammed her back down. Nicole tried to gasp but couldn’t breathe. Still she kicked out violently with her feet earning several more curses from the revenants. 

But her vision was slowly blackening and she still couldn’t breathe. Dimly she heard waverly yelling. Screaming for her, shrieking for them to stop. Nicole kept fighting but there were too many of them. they finally managed to snag one leg and then the other and tied them to the table legs, tightening the ropes cruelly. 

Finally the rope around nicoles neck loosened somewhat and she was able to draw nearly a complete breath. The darkness from lack of oxygen lifted but was threatened to be replaced by panic. 

Nicoles breath came in shallow pants and her heart raced. She was on flat her back with her hands cuffed behind her and her legs tied down. Nicole knew whatever came next was not going to be pleasant….

Finally a new sound registered through her cloud of panic. Waverly. Being hit. Once. Twice. A third time. She turned her head to the side and saw theyd moved waverly, still tied to the chair, to a place so that Nicole could see her. she flinched at the sound but waverly barely seemed to notice the blows. She looked intently at Nicole, searching for her, needing to know Nicole was okay. Waverly sagged in relief when she and Nicole finally did make eye contact. 

Mal ignored them and turned to look down at Nicole. “I told you she would be the one to pay if you resisted.” Nicole grit her jaw and pressed her lips together, her eyes bored into mals. “Now. please tell me what happened to the baby. Before things get truly…ugly.” He looked between waverly and Nicole. 

There was a tense silence for several moments before mal sighed. “fine, have it your way.” He moved to stand between nicoles legs and rested a hand on her thigh. Mal raised an eyebrow at waverly.

Waverly gasped in understanding and found her breath coming short. “We already told you. William died minutes after birth.” she said quickly, her eyes wide. 

Mal looked down at Nicole. “what do you have to say?”

Nicole glared at him. “Why should I tell you if youre not going to listen. The babys dead because of you bastards.”

Mal held her gaze a moment then looked back at waverly. “maybe. Or maybe youre lying. Only one way to know for sure.” He slid nicoles hips closer to the edge of the table then ran his hands slowly up and down nicoles well muscled thighs. Nicole grimaced and tried to fight the panic growing uncontrollably inside her.

“No! Don’t do this.” Waverly reasoned, trying and failing to sound anything but desperate. “You don’t have to do this. We told you everything you wanted to know. Please. Please!” 

Mal just ignored her and let his hands travel further up to nicoles hips. He slowly undid her belt and slid it out of her jeans. Nicole bit her lip to keep from whimpering. Mal chuckled and dropped the belt casually to the floor. Mal stepped even closer until his legs hit the edge of the table and he tugged on nicoles hips until she pressed against his legs. Nicole shuddered and tried not to wretch. She had this strange, sickening numbness spreading from the pit of her stomach. 

“Stop! Please! Stop!” waverly pleaded, her voice harsh, horrified, anguished. “Stop this. We’ve told you the truth! Just stop please! Please! STOP!”

Mal continued to ignore her and brought his hands up and slid them under nicoles shirt. Nicole flinched away as his vile hands touched her stomach. He smiled at her reaction. Then pulled them back out. Nicole felt instant relief as soon as his hands left her. but it was short lived.

“Lets see what we have, shall we?” he mused. Then he roughly tore open nicoles shirt, buttons flying. Nicole flinched again as mals hands returned to her now exposed torso. Her chest rose and fell in shallow, frantic pants. She squeezed her eyes shut. This couldn’t be happening. It couldn’t. 

Mal tsked. “No,” he said. “Look at waverly.” 

Nicole opened her eyes at her darlings name and looked, afraid of what she might see. Waverly met her eyes with an anguished, agonized expression. Her face reflected the horror that Nicole felt. Her mouth worked like she wanted to say something to Nicole, but nothing came out. 

“I want you to watch your girlfriend while she watches me, fucking you.”

Nicole brought her eyes back to mals with a snarl. She tried to whip her head up in another headbutt but the rope around her throat cinched tight before she could reach him. She slunk back struggling to breath once again. he looked down patronizingly at her. Nicole felt her anger flare and she spat in his face. 

He flinched back then slowly brought a hand up to wipe his face. He watched as Nicole slowly started to asphyxiate once more until he finally loosened the noose. Nicole gasped and coughed. 

Nicole shuddered and recoiled from the finger trailing slowly across her stomach as if it burned. She closed her eyes and pressed the back of her head harder into the table as mals hands came to her breasts. He cupped them then squeezed roughly through her bra. 

The whole time the sound of Waverlys raw voice filled the cabin. But it was not the beautiful sound Nicole was used to. It was harsh and ragged as waverly pleaded for him to stop, shouted desperately, begged. She couldn’t let this happen. Not to Nicole. Not Nicole. Not Nicole. 

Mel dug a hand into nicoles hair and grabbed her by the chin and turned her head towards him. He leaned forward slowly and forced a kiss on nicoles lips. Nicole stiffened and gagged. She tried to wrench her head away but couldn’t. finally mal released her and she coughed, drawing in a ragged breath. She turned her head away. 

Mal trailed his hands slowly back down nicoles long body to rest on her stomach just above her jeans. Nicole felt like she was choking on suppressed sobs. She squeezed her eyes shut and refused to let fall the tears that were trying to escape.

Mal frowned. “No. I told you. Look at waverly.” Nicole refused to move until the sound of waverly being struck several times forced her eyes open again. 

She brought her eyes to waverlys, noting the spit lip and new bruises. They tried to convey to each other all the things they were feeling all the things they desperately wanted to say to each other. But Nicole couldn’t help but look away as mals hands went to her jeans. And began to unbutton them. and lower the zipper. 

Waverly shouted for him to stop. Her pleas continued to fill the cabin becoming more guttural and feral. She begged, trying to force her brain to understand words instead of just the shrieking in her head. She would tell him anything he wanted, she would do anything he wanted as long as he stopped. She was frantic. She yelled as loud as she could feeling hysterical.

Nicole felt like her head was spinning and she couldn’t breathe. It felt like her mind was screaming as a part of her soul shred apart and her stomach shivered and flipped sickeningly. 

“no. look.” Mal said again impatiently. But Nicole couldn’t. even with the repeated blows waverly suffered she couldn’t keep her eyes open for longer than a few seconds.   
“fine,” mal said and stepped back slightly. He made gestures and muttered to the others but Nicole didn’t care because suddenly she could breathe again. she almost cried with relief. But then mal was back and so were the others. 

Mal stared at Nicole. “We are going to try this a different way. If you cause problems…” he nodded towards waverly, where a revenant held a knife to her throat. nicole stared at waverly desperately. Waverly looked back, helplessly, tears streaming down her face. 

They untied nicoles legs and mal hauled Nicole up, keeping a tight hold on the noose around her neck just in case. Back on her feet Nicole felt a rage for mal and the other revenants nearly engulf her. She growled itching to fight even though she knew she would never overpower them. then she remembered the knife against waverlys throat and the fire died away from her eyes. 

Mal saw it and smiled triumphantly. He stood directly infront of Nicole, his face only inches from her. Nicole refused to flinch away. Then mal slowly turned Nicole around by the shoulders. She resisted and rotated slowly but she understood why this was happening when she saw waverly was now directly in her line of sight. 

They retied nicoles legs to the table and mal dug his hands in nicoles hair. He yanked her head back roughly as he whispered in her ear once more. “Watch dear waverly. Watch her watch as I fuck you.” Nicole growled and couldn’t help but try to shake him off. 

He kept one hand in her hair then the other trailed down her throat, breast, stomach to her jeans once again. he let his other hand fall away from her hair so he could use both to slide her jeans down. Nicole whimpered.

Waverly couldn’t believe what was happening. “NO! Stop! Stop this! NO! NOO!” waverly was on the verge of hyperventilating and her voice was raw. She screamed until her words lost sense as she shouted and shrieked incessantly for them to stop. Her brain lost all understanding, all meaning except for the loud keening that escaped desperately from her

When Nicole felt her jeans start to slide down, she reacted instinctively. She slammed her head back into mals as hard as she could. His head jerked back and he stepped away with a curse. Nicole would have fallen back onto the ground if the noose around her neck hadn’t stopped her backwards momentum. The rope snapped tight and dug into her throat. 

Then a hand on her shoulder and head sent her hurtling forward. Her head cracked so powerfully against the table that she saw white once more and her knees gave out. But it didn’t matter because all her weight was supported by the table. 

After several moments Nicole realized mal had a hand on the side of her head grinding it into the table and a crushing weight that was his forearm pinned her down below her shoulder blades and made it nearly impossible to breathe.

Waverly still screamed wildly but now it was only one word. “Nicole! NICOLE!”

Then the pressure was gone and Nicole could breathe. The hand returned to her hair and it forced her head back, forcing her to look directly at waverly, while still pressed against the table. 

“Baby!” waverly shouted. “Nicole! Nicole. Ive got you. Look at me and only me.” 

Nicole kept her eyes glued to waverlys as she heard mal undo his own belt then his jeans button and fly. As his pants fell to his ankles. She wanted to get lost in waverly, to float in her safe, comforting love. She wanted to disassociate completely into the refuge of waverlys eyes. but she was afraid. She was afraid if she did then she would always associate waverly with this moment. Terrified that she would never be able to lose herself in waverly again without remembering this horror. And that was unacceptable. 

But she was still staring into waverlys eyes as mals hands returned to her jeans. She shuddered and locked eyes with waverly who had tears pouring down her face. She was hyperventilating and desperately twisting in the chair, unable to move, unable to help her love, unable to stop this from happening. 

 

But before mal could do anything more, the door suddenly burst open and shots rang out. A window crashed as it broke and more gunshots filled the air. Nicole wasn’t able to see what was happening but she didn’t care. 

“Oh my god.” She thought she heard wynonna say. 

She shied away from the hands that reached for her legs, for her handcuffs. “Its okay Nicole. Its okay. Its just us.” But a part of Nicole couldn’t hear them.

Then suddenly she was free and waverly was there. she gently guided Nicole down to the floor as she collapsed. “Its okay baby. I got you. I got you. Youre safe now.”

It felt like something broke inside her, the dam that had held everything in check shattered. Nicole felt herself crumble and begin to sob. She clutched at waverly and sobbed so hard her whole body shook. 

Waverly cradled Nicole to her chest, a protective hand around nicoles shoulders and the other held her head. She gently rocked her back and forth and made soothing noises. She ignored all the others. Nothing else mattered except Nicole. Nicole was safe. In her arms. Safe. 

Wynonna strode determinedly and fired a single shot into the head of every revenant wounded by Doc or Dolls. She took cold comfort in the way they writhed in pain on the floor and the way their eyes widened in fear as she raised peacemaker. She didn’t offer them the chance to make their peace, only the opportunity to burn in hell. 

Waverly rocked Nicole back and forth still whispering to her. “Youre okay Nicole. Its okay now. they cant hurt you anymore. Youre okay. Youre okay.” Waverly clutched Nicole to her and promised to never let her go again. 

Wynonna stared at the scorch marks and clutched peacemaker even tighter. She turned, almost hoping for more revenants, her trigger finger aching to make them pay for hurting her family. Instead all she found was her sister and the woman she loved curled together desperately on the floor. 

Sobs wracked nicoles body. She clung to waverly and cried, letting all the horror and emotions spill from her. She cried until her throat burned and it felt like she was swimming in tears. She cried and clutched to the only thing holding her up, keeping her grounded, her waverly. Her waverly holding her so tenderly, so lovingly, so fiercely. 

Wynonna swallowed thickly and brushed a hand at her eyes. She turned and shared a horrified look with Doc and Dolls. They were equally shocked and speechless at the scene in front of them. They turned back to waverly and Nicole huddled on the floor of that dingy cabin. 

After a long time, which could have been minutes or hours, nicoles sobs lessened and her grip slowly became slightly less crushing and she was able to take in waverlys words. She still clung desperately, afraid to lose waverly. Afraid that if she let go shed find out it was all only a dream and waverly would disappear. 

But still waverly remained. She continued to murmur softly and started to rub slow circles on nicoles back as she rocked her. slowly nicoles sobs stopped as well and she just breathed, trying to recollect pieces of her soul. 

Wynonna, doc and dolls continued to stare helplessly as waverly desperately cradled Nicole. As Nicole sobbed. As she shuddered and shivered and clutched spasmodically at waverly. They hadn’t seen much, but it was enough to know just what a sick fuck mal and his brothers were. 

Wynonna had a death grip on peacemaker and glared at the scorch marks littering the cabin floor. “Those…” she started. Her nostrils flared as she failed to come up with the proper words to express her outrage. 

“Agreed,” Doc intoned, his voice low and deadly.

Dolls grit his jaw as he looked from Nicole and waverly collapsed on the floor and doc and wynonna sharing a murderous look. “I think we are all in agreement. However, that is not our primary concern at the moment.” 

Wynonna nodded and returned her attention to her sister who still fervently clutched Nicole, trying to soothe the woman she loved. 

Nicole held onto waverly and simply existed. She allowed herself to feel waverlys warm, strong arms around her, cradling, keeping her safe. She took in waverlys comforting words and the way she was rocking them both back and forth slowly, soothingly. She held onto waverly and pulled herself closer, reassured by waverlys hands that drew her in even tighter in response. She slowly found herself grounded by the familiar smell of waverly, of the sound of her steady heart beat, of her soft but solid touch. 

Finally if felt like Nicole landed back in her body. It was a few more minutes before she was able to lift her head to waverly, who immediately smiled.

“Hey,” waverly whispered. 

“Hey,” Nicole whispered back. She brought a hesitant hand to waverlys bruised face. Her chin quivered and she felt herself begin to crumble again. 

“Hey no baby. Its okay. Im okay. They didn’t hurt me.” Waverly quickly reassured her. 

Nicole brushed her thumb against waverlys marked cheek, her face still dark. 

Waverly brought her own hands to nicoles face and leaned forward to rest her forehead against nicoles. She stared into nicoles amber eyes. “We’re okay Nicole. We’re both okay. Youre okay and Im okay. And we are going to walk out of here. And they are never going to see the light of day. Ever. Again.” 

Nicole stared into waverlys eyes, drinking up her words like she was dying of thirst. She nodded then sagged as exhaustion hit her like a truck. She collapsed into waverly.   
Waverlys face filled with worry. She eyed the blood and bruises covering her girlfriend and she couldn’t help but replay the viscous blows and torment Nicole had endured since this began. Her lips trembled and her heart ached. But nicoles pale face and shallow breathing drove waverly into quick action. She could fall apart later when Nicole was safe at the hospital. 

Waverly signaled the others. She had doc and dolls stay back as she and wynonna helped lift Nicole to her feet. They slung nicoles arms over their shoulders and kept a steadying hand on her waist. 

Nicole groaned slightly in pain and sucked in a deep breath as the world spun. She held tighter to waverly and wynonna supporting her. It felt like the floor was bucking and rolling like an angry sea as she walked towards the door but waverly and wynonna kept her safe. 

In the threshold Nicole looked back. The revenants were gone. All that remained of them were scorch marks. She eyed the horrible table, slashed rope, handcuffs, shattered glass and bullet casings, all that was left of the cabin. Then she looked at waverly and wynonna half carrying her so carefully and the anxious, concerned faces of doc and dolls. She looked at her friends, no her family, and she knew she would overcome this. It wouldn’t be easy and it would take lots of work and lots of time, but she would not let mal win. 

She hugged wynonna and waverly a little closer, rested her forehead against waverlys. She looked to doc and dolls. “Burn it.” she said simply then walked out and didn’t look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know we were, perhaps, all hoping for a bit more revenge at the hands of wynonna et all. But at that moment nicoles and waverlys safety was my primary concern.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> our gang rushes to the hospital
> 
>  
> 
> (I apologize in advance to all medical people for my complete lack of emergency room procedure)

Nicole leaned into waverly in the back seat where she was sandwiched between her and wynonna. The SUV swerved dangerously as dolls roared onto the blacktop and wynonna nearly flew on top of Nicole. 

“Whoa there haughtstuff. My bad.” Wynonna offered. But Nicole barely noticed. She was safe and waverly was in her arms and that’s all that mattered. 

“Have caution!” Doc admonished. “We must get there in one piece.” 

“Just let them know we are coming.” Dolls ordered as doc clumsily took out his phone. 

Waverly braced herself against the backseat and rear door and held Nicole to her. Nicole had her arms locked around waverlys waist. 

Wynonna chewed her lips as she observed the two other women on the seat next to her. Her eyes flicked between them and she couldn’t help but scrutinize waverly. She had bruises and was bleeding and it was clear that she had been roughed up. But wynonna was relieved to see that her clothes were intact. Unlike nicoles. 

Wynonna looked away and felt bile rise in her throat. The scene that they had walked in on…she only hoped that the fact that nicoles pants were still on meant that the ass-holed fucker who used to be a revenent hadn’t been able to…wynonna gagged and looked back at her sister. 

Suddenly a car zoomed out in front of them in a spray of gravel. The blue and red lights flashed and the sirens blared. 

Nicole seemed to rouse slightly from the haze she was in. “Wh hapng?” she croaked, her voice barely a hoarse whisper. 

“Shhh. Don’t talk,” waverly urged her, voice full of concern. 

“It appears that sheriff nedley has decided to give us an escort.” Doc informed them all.

Nicole relaxed at her boss’s name. She nodded and sunk back down and closed her eyes once more. 

They roared to a stop in front of the hospital. Nedley hoisted himself from his cruiser as fast as he could and ran towards the car containing his deputy. Dolls yanked the door open and wynonna scrambled out. She turned and held out her hands to carefully help Nicole out of the car. Waverly immediately followed behind. 

They only took a few unsteady steps before a group of medical personnel were there to meet them with a stretcher. Nicole sank gratefully onto it, she really didn’t think she could walk much more. She clutched onto waverlys hand as wynonna and the scrub army pushed her inside the hospital. 

Nedley watched in horror as his deputy spilled out of the SUV along with wynonna and waverly. He gapped at nicoles torn open shirt and blood that littered her body and her bruised, red throat. He drew himself up and turned to dolls. “What! Is the meaning of this?!”

Dolls looked at him and widened his eyes in question. “Wha-“

“Why did I have to find out what was happening from a lab rat like him?!” nedley flung his arm out towards Jeremy who was running up to the hospital entrance. Jeremy opened his mouth to protest. “When it comes to my deputy, I need to know immediately!” 

“Sheriff-“ Dolls started. 

Doc cut him off. “Perhaps now is not the most prudent time for this conversation?”

Nedley huffed but nodded. He surged forward. “Don’t think this is over.” He said over his shoulder without looking back. 

Dolls clenched his jaw but quickly joined Doc and Jeremy following sheriff Nedley inside. 

Wynonna bellowed as soon as the automatic doors hissed open. “We need a doctor over here.” The horde of scrubs were joined by a woman in a white lab coat. 

Nicole watched dazed as people called out medical terms and they quickly wheeled her back towards an exam room. She looked to waverly who still held her hand and wynonna who flashed her a concerned smile. 

Suddenly cold hands gripped her ankle and someone began trying to attach electrodes. Nicole flinched and jerked away. “NO!” she yelled fervently but it came out a frantic whisper “No. Dontchme!” 

Wynonna lunged and grabbed the offending hands and flung them away from Nicole. 

Nicole stared wide eyed, breathing in a harsh pant. Images of Mal flashed in front of her. She clutched to waverlys arm and tried to scoot away, further into waverlys protective embrace. 

“Doctor, we may need to sedate her.” The man who wynonna had shoved away ventured to say. 

“The hell you will.” Wynonna countered and stepped between him and Nicole. She rested her hand on peacemaker and dared him to try something. 

“You will not-“ Dolls started, clamping a hand on Docs knife throwing arm and a restraining arm against Jeremy. 

“You will do nothing without my deputys consent.” Sheriff nedley informed the medical team evenly. His voice raised above the commotion, his hands rested authoritatively on his gun belt and left no room for debate. 

The doctor took in the chaotic scene that could easily spiral out of control. “Enough.” She commanded and surprisingly everyone shut up. She calmly turned to Nicole. “Hey,” she said quietly to Nicole with a smile. “Im Dr. Harriet. Whats your name?” 

Nicoles eyes flicked around the room, panicked. Waverly quickly squeezed nicoles hand. “Nicole, baby. Youre okay. Everythings okay.” She leaned over and gently cupped nicoles cheek. “No ones going to hurt you. Youre in the hospital. The doctors just want to help you.” 

Nicole stared into waverlys beautiful eyes. She took several deep breaths and then nodded, still holding almost painfully tight to waverlys hand. 

“That’s better,” Dr. harriet smiled down at her patient. “So, nicole, was it?” 

Nicole nodded slowly. “Dpty.” She corrected in a whisper. 

Doctor Harriet smiled. “Well deputy. We need to get you examined. But first lets not have you talk for now and we will take things a little more slowly, hm?”

Nicole flicked her eyes uncertainly but then nodded. 

“Good. so we are going to take you back to one of our exam rooms. Okay?”

Nicole nodded again. Doctor Harriet smiled then straightened up. She pointed to a female nurse. “Parks, youre with me.” The nurse nodded briskly and started to wheel Nicole back once more. Waverly and wynonna went with her but when Jeremy went to follow Doc grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt.

The doctor eyed the men gathered in the hospital entrance and the problematic nurse. “The rest of you, stay here.” She gave then all a hard look and then dismissed them, focusing on her patient. 

She found waverly clinging to nicoles hand and wynonna who gripped furiously to the gurney. Wynonna raised an eyebrow at the doctors stare and refused to stop following after her family. Dr Harriet opened her mouth but the matter was settled when Nicole reached out a hand. 

“No..na?” her hand trembled as she held it out.

“Im right here, Nicole.” She grabbed nicoles other hand. “Ive got you.” 

Nicole let out a deep breath and relaxed again. 

The boys watched as Nicole was shuttled away. Sheriff Nedley turned with his hands still on his belt. “So the ones who did this. Im assuming they were…”

“Yes.” Dolls confirmed. 

“And Wynonna was able to..?” 

“Most definitely,” Doc agreed. 

“And were there others involved?” 

“Well. We’re not sure right now. I mean there might be-“ Jeremy shut up at Nedleys glare. 

“Gentlemen, you will have every resource at your disposal.”

“Much obliged,” Doc tipped his hat. 

“Lets work together on this.” Nedley continued. “But if we find any more of these bastards, I want five minutes alone with them.” An uncharacteristically harsh gleam filled his eyes. “And them im sure BBD will want to…take custody of matters.” He shared a meaningful look with Doc and Dolls. 

“When we find them,” Dolls corrected. 

“Indeed.” Doc drawled. 

Jeremy flicked his eyes between the other men. It amazed him how in some circumstances almost no words were needed to reach an understanding. And how such different men could all be sharing the same merciless smile. 

 

Doctor Harriet looked down at Nicole with concern. “Where do you hurt Deputy?”

Nicole squinted. “Ev’where.” 

Waverly bit the inside of her cheek and looked away.

Dr. nodded. “Okay. Does anything feel like its broken?” 

Nicole shook her head.

“That’s good. Now nurse parks and I are going to asses your vitals first.”

Nicole nodded and still held waverlys hand. 

They were a controlled force as they worked in harmony to take readings of nicoles vitals, assessed her neurological status, took EKG readings, drew blood, applied oxygen and started fluids. 

Finally Dr. Harriet seemed satisfied that Nicole was stable for the moment. “So im going to have nurse Parks here, take you for a CT to make sure you don’t have any internal bleeding in your head or abdomen.”

“Im coming too.” Waverly started.

Dr Harriet managed to talk over Waverly even though she kept her voice quiet and calm. “And im going to have waverly stay here so I can examine her.” Her expression was soft as she held nicoles gaze. Then she gave waverly a pointed look and locked eyes with wynonna. 

Wynonna nodded and placed a gentle hand on wavelrys shoulder. “Come on baby girl. Nicoles going to be in good hands. But we need to get you checked out too.” 

Waverly tried to shrug off wynonnas hand. She opened her mouth to protest but Nicoles weak, raspy voice cut her off. “Sta...Pls. Need know…you okay.” Her amber eyes peered agonizingly into waverlys. 

Waverly pinched her lips. Dr. Harriet saw her resistance waver and added, “Wynonna can go with Nicole. She will keep her company.” She raised an eyebrow at wynonna who nodded in confirmation.

Waverly deflated slightly. “Fine.” She said and quickly leaned down and kissed Nicole sweetly. “I love you.”

Nicole smiled softly. “You…too.”

Wavelry hugged herself tightly and watched as nurse Parks and wynonna wheeled Nicole away. She turned back to Dr. Harriet. 

“So. Lets have you change into this beauty to start with.” The doctor held an ugly hospital gown. Once waverly had changed she continued. “Same questions to you.” She said as she calmly shone a pen light in one of waverlys eye and then the other. 

Waverly sighed. “Um. I don’t know. Nothings broken. They didn’t hurt m-me that bad.” Waverly looked away and her lips trembled. “They…they hurt Nicole instead.” 

Dr. Harriet stopped and looked at waverly. Her eyes were serious. “Waverly. Its not your fault. Whatever happened, it wasn’t your fault.”

Waverly gave a short sob and held her head in her hands. “Yes it was. It was.”

Dr. Harriet placed a gentle but firm hand on waverlys forearm. “It was not your fault.” She repeated softly. 

Waverly shook her head and began to rock back and forth. “Yes. Yes it was.” 

The woman in the white coat frowned at waverly. She crossed her arms over her chest. “Did you hit Nicole? Did you beat her?”

Waverly jerked her head up, her eyes wide with shock. “Wha…? N-no.” 

“Did you WANT it to happen?”

Waverlys mouth worked in horror but it took a few seconds to find her voice. “NO! Of course not!”

“You didn’t do this to Nicole. Its not your fault.” Dr. Harriet stared intently into waverlys eyes. 

“But if it hadn’t been for me. For my family…” 

The doctor shook her head. “No.” she said flatly. “You don’t get to take credit for this. Only the assholes who did this to you and to Nicole, get to claim that. They chose to hurt you and Nicole. They CHOSE to do that. Not you. You are not to blame for this. Only them.” Dr. Harriet finished. Her face left no room for argument. 

Waverlys face twisted in anguish. She wasn’t convinced but didn’t protest. 

Dr. Harriet knew Waverly didn’t believer her. Yet. But she knew she needed to continue with examining waverly to make sure the young woman was okay. She quickly got a tray of items then began cleaning the split lip and blood from waverlys face. She calmly moved to waverlys arms and wrist where the skin was covered in bruises and rubbed raw. 

“They had you tied up?” she asked softly, her eyes down as her gentle hands kept moving. 

Waverly bit her lip and nodded. “I…” she sucked in a ragged breath. “I couldn’t help her.” Her shoulders shuddered with repressed sobs. 

“I know.” Dr. Harriet responded gently. “It wasn’t your fault.”

Waverly sniffed and refused to respond. 

Dr. Harriet continued evenly. “Did they hurt you anywhere else Waverly? Any…way else?” 

Waverly jerked her head and sniffed again. “No.” she whispered. 

Dr. Harriet nodded. She wrapped a bandage around waverlys wrist. “What about Nicole?” She asked the question gently but waverly flinched and looked away.

Waverly pressed her lips together and her chin quivered. She couldn’t stop the tears that slid down her cheeks. “T-they…” She shuddered. “He…h-he…” 

The woman in the lab coat nodded. Unfortunately, this wasn’t the first time she’d had women come into her hospital after being assaulted. She was tragically familiar with it. 

Waverly saw what her Dr. was thinking and urgently found her voice. “He didn’t. I mean, he w-would have. He t-tried. But he d-didn’t have time to-to.” Waverly closed her eyes. “He almost…” Her throat closed and her face contorted at the memory of-

“Hey,” Dr. Harriet interrupted waverlys black thoughts. “Hey, stay with me waverly. Youre not there anymore. Youre here and your safe and Nicole is safe too.” 

Waverly opened her eyes and nodded. She needed to be strong. She needed to be strong for Nicole. 

 

Nicole tilted her head and looked up at Wynonna who gave her a quick thumbs up. Nicole blinked in acknowledgement and then let her head fall back. She was so tired. She didn’t really care what they were doing. She just wanted to sleep. 

After what seemed like forever, they wheeled her back into the exam room. Nicole was relieved to see waverly had been attended to with her wounds bandaged. She reached out her hand and her darling was instantly there to take it. 

Dr. Harriet stood and slipped both her hands into her lab coat pocket. “Hey deputy. Welcome back. How are you feeling?” 

Nicole shrugged. “So…tired.”

Dr. Harriet frowned slightly. “Okay. Well, while we wait for those results lets start to get you taken care of, hm?”

Nicole nodded from where she lay on the stretcher. 

“Your vitals continue to look good so far. Lets get you changed into this super attractive hospital gown. This way you will match.”

Nicole offered a weak smile at the hideous gown. 

Waverly carefully helped Nicole as wynonna and Dr. Harriet waited outside. They shared silence and worried looks. 

Dr. Harriet methodically performed a full assessment of Nicole. She wiped away the blood and placed bandages and stitched up a nasty gash on nicoles forehead. She cleaned all of nicoles angry, raw wounds where she had been tied down. She frowned at the bruises between nicoles thighs but was relieved to see no further evidence of sexual assault. She paid special attention to nicoles throat which was bruising a dark red/purple color. 

Finally the woman removed her gloves and surveyed her patients. “So far both of your vitals are stable and we gotten you patched up.” She looked to Nicole. “Your scans have returned normal so far as well. However, im going to admit you both for observation overnight.” 

Neither of them argued, they were beyond spent at this point. They were escorted to their room and wynonna set up camp for the night in a chair between their beds. 

“Alright you two. I better not wake up in the middle of the night and find you guys making out or something.” Wynonna tried to joke but it fell flat. Luckily Nicole and waverly were already asleep. Wynonna settled into her chair and looked between her sister and the woman she loved. She felt a swirl of emotions warring inside her. She had been so worried and full of desperation while they searched for her missing family. Finding waverly and Nicole like that…seeing them now both laying in hospital beds. 

Wynonna shifted and fought down the instinct to flee. This was her fault. Revenants had kidnapped them because of her. They had been beaten and tortured because of her. wynonnas stomach clenched and she felt sick. Another person she loved, hurt because of her. 

Thankfully wynonnas dark thoughts were interrupted by her phone. It was Dolls looking for an update. She gave him the good news that waverly and Nicole were going to be okay.   
“Any news on the bastards who did this?!” Wynonna inquired. She felt her fire and rage return. 

“Still working on it.”

“Well work faster! I want every single last one of those fuckers dead!” Wynonna gripped her phone securely. No one touched her baby sister and lived to tell about it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the hospital, wynonna comforts waverly and waverly and nicole comfort each other
> 
> Note: there is discussions of what happened and about the attempted assault
> 
>  
> 
> sorry theres not more, writing is hard and it takes forever...

Waverly stared down at Nicole. She still had the oxygen nasal canula and IV attached to one arm. Waverly careful reached a tremulous hand and lightly brushed nicoles bruised face. Waverlys breath hitched and her chin quivered. She slowly allowed her eyes to trail down nicoles battered body and she couldn’t contain the sobs that welled up inside her.

Waverly clenched her arms around herself and rocked back and forth without realizing it. She looked at Nicole and doubled over as if in physical pain. She saw Nicole bravely yelling for her to run, saw her drop lifelessly after being struck in the head with the shotgun. She couldn’t help but replay each and every blow Nicole suffered and waverly felt each one burn into her soul. 

Suddenly Wynonna was there and she enveloped Waverly in a protective embrace. Waverly turned and buried her face in wynonnas shoulder. She clung to her sister and cried. Wynonna held her tightly. She let waverly cry herself out and simply rubbed her back and whispered reassuring things. 

Finally waverly sniffed and was quiet, her head still rested on her sisters shoulder. Wynonna laid a protective hand on waverlys back. “Tell me what happened,” she instructed Waverly. 

Waverly shuddered and her fists clenched reflexively. “It was so awful,” she sobbed. 

Wynonna brushed a lose strand of hair behind waverlys ear. “Tell me.” 

Waverly clenched again and her mouth worked several times before any sound came out. “They burst in and we tried to fight but there were too many of them. Nicole told me to run, but I couldn’t leave her.” Waverly said, looking up almost desperately into wynonnas face. “I couldn’t.” 

“I know baby girl. Its okay. Its okay.” 

Waverly shook her head. “Its not okay,” she moaned. “They…they wanted information.” Waverly clamped her jaw shut as her lips trembled dangerously. “They had her chained up…I…They wanted information.” Waverly repeated again almost at a loss.

“What happened?” wynonna prompted softly. 

“They hurt her.” Waverly gasped. “They hit her every time I refused to answer.”

Wynonnas lips thinned with anger but she gently rubbed waverlys back. 

“They hit her so many times.” Waverly whispered. Her lips trembled again and she began to cry. The blows Nicole suffered replayed in her head. 

Eventually wynonnas soothing words filtered through into waverlys brain. She sucked in a deep breath held to wynonna tighter. 

“What happened next?” Wynonna asked quietly. she knew from what theyd walked in on that the story wasn’t over yet. 

Waverly shuddered. It was a few moments before she could answer. “They asked about the baby.” 

Wynonna stilled. “What?”

“They asked about the baby. But I wouldn’t tell them.”

Wynonna held her breath, not daring to move.

“So they beat Nicole. They wouldn’t stop hitting her. I thought they were going to kill her.” Waverly clenched her fists and bit her lip and stopped the sobs before they could emerge. “So…we lied.” Waverly whispered. 

Wynonna breathed again. 

“Nicole told them that the baby, William named after willa…that he died right after birth.”

Wynonnas eyes widened in surprise. “That was quick thinking.” 

Waverly nodded. “but they didn’t believe us,” her voice cracked. 

Wynonna tighten her arms around waverly and rocked her slightly. “Tell me what happened next.” 

Waverly clung to her sister. “They untied Nicole and threatened to hurt me if she tried anything. I thought maybe they were going to make us trade places.” Waverly brought her head up and she stared desperately at wynonna once more. “I would have preferred that. I…that would have been so much better.”

Wynonna nodded. “I know baby girl.” Some of the urgency left waverlys eyes. “What did happen?” wynnona whispered.

Waverly looked down. “They tried to pin her to the table. She fought so hard…but there were so many of them. Her hands were cuffed behind her and they looped a rope around her throat so she couldn’t breathe…” waverlys hands clenched involuntarily at wynonnas shoulders. “They had her on her back…her legs tied down.” Waverly shuddered and leaned into her sister. 

Wynonnas throat was dry. She tried to swallow. She had fervently hoped they had made it to the cabin in time, but hearing waverlys tale, wynonna felt sick dread fill her. she licked her lips and waited for waverly to continue. 

“Mal…he…asked again but we told him the same thing. So he stood…between…legs and told us to tell the truth or else he would…” waverly managed.

Wynonna grit her jaw so hard she saw white. Her entire body stiffened but she tried to keep her embrace of waverly comforting. 

But waverly didn’t notice, her entire body was clenched so tightly. Her voice was raw as she continued. “He…touched her. He ripped open her shirt and…felt her. He…he forced a kiss…taunted her.” Waverly shivered. “He took off her belt and…and started…her jeans.” Waverly squeezed her eyes shut. “He told Nicole to look at me. He said…he said he wanted her to watch me…as I watched him…fuck her…” waverly whispered and shuddered violently. 

Wynonna made a strangled noise and held waverly even tighter. 

“But she couldn’t. she couldn’t keep her eyes open.” Waverly breathed and wynonna hissed. “So they made her flip over. So she could…look at me…while he…” waverlys voice cut off and she shook uncontrollably. “I couldn’t do anything! I was tied down and I couldn’t do anything. I couldn’t help her!” waverly agonized as she twisted at the memory of the ropes. 

Wynonna tried to soothe her sister. “It wasn’t your fault. There was nothing you could do.” 

Waverly shook her head, lost in the memory. “He had her pinned on the table. There was nothing I could do.” Waverly panted, she could feel her breath coming faster and faster. “I couldn’t…I couldn’t stop him. I couldn’t help her!” 

Wynonna steeled herself. She knew she needed to ask. “Waverly. Did he rape Nicole?”

Waverly flinched back and gave a short sob. She shuddered and clutched to wynonnas arms. “He…he…”

Wynonna held her breath and waited as waverly collected herself.

Finally waverly shook her head. “No. He tried. He was going to. But you got there before he could.” 

Wynonna let out a slow breath and rubbed waverlys back in slow circles. 

Waverly still shook and sobbed even harder into wynonnas shoulder. She clutched to her sister and wept. 

Wynonna just rocked waverly and gently rubbed her back until her sisters spasming shoulders stilled once more. They sat this way for quite some time. Finally waverly asked in a tiny, terrified voice, “How can she ever look at me again?”

Wynonnas eyes knit together. “Hey. Listen to me.” She leaned back and held waverly by the shoulders. “It wasn’t your fault and Nicole knows that.” Wynonna squeezed waverlys shoulders for emphasis. “Nicole loves you. Nothing is going to change that.” Wynonna said seriously as she stared into her sisters eyes. “You said yourself that you wish your roles could have been reversed. You wanted to protect her. just like she wanted to protect you.” Wynonna stared, willing her words to hit home. “Just like she protected me. She is family and this isn’t going to change that. She needs us to be there for her so we will be. All of us.”

Waverly held wynonnas gaze and blinked away tears. Slowly she nodded. 

Wynonna smiled. “But take care of yourself too.” She wrapped waverly up in a hug again. “I was so worried, ya jerk.” She whispered. “And I was going to kill you if you managed to get dead.”

Waverly gave a watery chuckle. “I love you too wynonna.” 

Wynonna led her sister over to her own bed and climbed in and held her safe. 

 

Waverly stirred in wynonnas arms. She lifted her head and looked towards Nicole. 

Nicole flinched and whimpered. She twisted her head to the side and her feet thrust into the bed like she was trying to shove herself away. 

Waverly quickly threw back her own covers and went to Nicole. She sat and whispered tentatively, “Nicole.” Her hands hovered above nicoles shoulders but she hesitated touching her girlfriend. “Baby your okay.”

Nicole murmured again and her fingers twitched. Her breathing was fast and ragged. 

Waverly bit her lip and as gently as she could grasped Nicole by the shoulders and shook her. “Nicole. Wake up.”

Nicole sucked in a deep breath and grabbed reflexively to waverlys forearms. Her wide eyes searched frantically for several moments until she realized where she was. Her face fell. “Oh waverly,” she cried and she buried her face in waverlys shoulder. 

Waverly held Nicole to her as her girlfriend cried. She blinked back her own tears and rocked them both slowly back and forth. “Its okay Nicole. Your safe now. No one is going to hurt you. Ever. Again.”

Nicole nodded her head and clutched to waverly. She tried to control her breathing. She nodded her head again and slowly using waverlys shoulders as leverage she pulled herself up. 

“Hey,” waverly whispered softly. 

Nicole held out a hand that trembled and gently touched waverlys bruised face. “Im so sorry. Are you okay?” 

Waverly gave a sharp laugh. “Am I okay?” She gently squeezed nicoles hand. “Baby, are you okay?” 

Nicole nodded but her chin quivered. 

Waverly brought her back into a crushing hug. She swallowed thickly. “I am so sorry Nicole. Im so so sorry.” 

Nicole wrapped her arms around waverly and buried her face in waverly neck. “No.”

“Yes! Im so sorry. I couldn’t stop him. I couldn’t…” waverly gasped harshly. 

Nicole clutched waverly tighter. “No.” She shook her head as much as she was able with it buried in waverlys neck.

“I couldn’t…stop him. I couldn’t help you.” Waverly anguished. 

“No.” Nicole repeated again, firmly. 

Waverlys lips trembled and she held Nicole even tighter. She never wanted to let go ever again. “Im so sorry. Im so sorry.” She repeated and couldn’t stop her tears from coming.

Nicoles breath hitched and she started crying again. she clung to waverly and they cried together. Eventually their breathing evened out and they rested with their heads on each others shoulders. Neither wanted to move for fear of breaking the peaceful calm that had descended upon them. 

Finally waverly leaned back and cupped nicoles cheek with her hand. She gently rubbed her thumb across nicoles lips. Her trembled as she stared intently into nicoles eyes and said, “I am so sorry nicole.” 

Nicoles face softened. She brought her own hand to cover waverlys. “It wasn’t your fault waverly.” 

Waverly swallowed and looked away quickly before returning her gaze to Nicole. “Im sorry I couldn’t stop him,” Nicole opened her mouth as if to protest but waverly kept going. “And im sorry that it happened at all. If it hadn’t been for me…for the earps…”waverly trailed off, agonized. Her eyes pleaded with Nicole. 

Nicole shook her head and slowly brought her hands to waverlys face. “Im sorry I couldn’t stop them from hurting you.”

Waverlys face twisted and she shook her own head. “No. don’t even think it. it wasn’t your fault.”

“I should have-“

“No!” waverly insisted quietly. “No, Nicole. No. It wasn’t your fault.” 

Nicole searched waverlys eyes then nodded. She brought her face closer to waverlys. “It wasn’t your fault either.”

Wavelry pressed her lips together. “But if it hadn’t been-“

Nicole cut her off gently. “No waverly. It wasn’t your fault.” Waverly sniffed and looked away. Nicole put a soft hand under her chin and brought wavelrys beautiful eyes back to her own. “I love you waverly earp. Family curse, crazy over protective older sister, man lizard, 150 year old cowboys, demons and all.” Nicole told her seriously. 

Waverlys eyes filled with tears and she bit her lip. She nodded and then buried her head back into nicoles shoulder. They held each other tightly. 

“You were so brave Nicole. So brave and courageous and amazing.” Waverly whispered. 

Nicole gave a disbelieving chuckle. “I was so terrified the whole time.” 

“You were so strong and quick thinking.”

“You were incredibly strong and clever yourself,” Nicole reminded her. 

“But I couldn’t stop him from trying to…to”

Nicole closed her eyes and grit her teeth. She shivered sickeningly at the memory of his hands on her, his foul breath, his twisted words. She gasped and waverly encompassed her in a secure embrace. 

Nicole shuddered in her arms and waverly felt her heart pinch. “Tell me. Tell me what your feeling.” She rocked Nicole gently. “You don’t have to carry this alone.” 

Nicole dug her hands into waverlys hospital gown and clung on for dear life. She sobbed again as the memories flooded her. “Him. His sick hands. Touching me. Not being able to stop him. Defenseless. Helpless. Couldn’t believe what was happening. So scared.” 

Nicoles voice trailed off and waverly cradled her tenderly. She slowly rubbed nicoles back. “Youre okay Nicole. Youre not there anymore. Youre here with me. Safe. You survived. He is never going to hurt you ever again. They are all dead and burning in hell.”

Nicole clung tighter to waverly in response and nodded her head. She held onto her darling and breathed in deeply everything waverly. She nodded again then leaned back to be able to stare into her true loves face. “I love you so much, waverly earp.”

Waverly gave a weak smile. “I love you too, Nicole Haught.” 

With that they settled back onto nicoles bed, waverly draped carefully around the very injured Nicole. With waverly there with her, holding her so tenderly, Nicole slept peacefully and without dreams.

Waverly stared at Nicole as her girlfriend breathed deeply in sleep. She brought her face next to nicoles and snuggled closer. She didn’t want to think about what could have been; if she did she might lose herself to pure terror. She just wanted to savour this moment right now.

Wynonna had a moment of panic when she woke up, ungodly early by her estimation, and waverly was no longer next to her. But her anxiety fled in the next second when she spotted her little sister nestled next to her injured deputy. If the circumstances hadn’t been so dire, she would’ve made a comment about just how blarfably adorable they were. As it was, she stood there protectively and watched them for several moments before she left to see what kind of shitty coffee this hospital had.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang checks up on nicole the next morning

Wynonna returned with some truly terrible coffee and shut the door quietly. She couldn’t help but eye waverly, who was still wrapped protectively around her love. Then she grit her teeth as she looked to Nicole. The deputy looked even worse in the morning light. Each and every bruise, scrap, cut and welt stood out starkly and contrasted sharply with nicoles unusually pale skin. 

Waverly stirred and her eyes fluttered open. She looked to Nicole and gently brushed back a strand of ginger hair with a worried look. 

“Hey,” wynonna whispered. 

Waverly jumped slightly then turned to her sister. She gave a tired smile. “Hey.”

Wynonna came closer and handed waverly a spare coffee. “How are you feeling this morning.” 

Waverly took the coffee gratefully then looked back at Nicole. “Im okay.” She smoothed the blanket covering Nicole. 

“She will be okay baby girl. She strong as hell and a complete badass.”

Waverly nodded but kept fiddling a moment longer before looking back at her sister. Wynonna pointed over her shoulder in the direction of the waiting room. “Dolls and the boys are here. They wanted to ask you some questions, if you feel up to it. About the assholes who took you.”

Waverly nodded again but looked back to Nicole. 

“I will stay with her,” wynonna reassured her softly. “I’ll keep her safe.”

Waverly smiled gratefully. “I know you will. And I love you even more for it.” She brushed a kiss to nicoles temple then slowly extracted herself from the warm bed. Nicole murmured in her sleep. 

Waverly bent and held nicoles hand. “Its okay, my love. I’ll be right back. Its okay. Just sleep.” Nicole seemed to calm at waverlys voice. Her chest rose and fell steadily once more.   
Waverly brushed the back of her fingers against nicoles swollen cheek and placed another butterfly kiss against her forehead. Then she turned, smiled fleetingly to wynonna, clutched onto her coffee and with a last, lingering look, ducked quietly out the door. 

Wynonna sighed as the door shut behind waverly and sank gratefully into the lumpy chair next to the bed. She looked to Nicole again and sipped her nasty coffee. She looked to the fluids dripping into the deputy, and the oxygen applied to her nose. She looked to the monitors flashing next to the bed filled with numbers she didn’t understand. She tried to look everywhere except directly at nicole. 

Wynonna shuddered and squirmed in the chair. She knew that could just as easily have been waverly laying in that bed, beat to hell and hooked up to way too many intimidating things. 

Nicole shifted and made a small noise. 

Wynonna leaned forward and held out her hands appraisingly. She was instantly on alert.

Nicoles hand searched and she moaned. Her arm stretch further but didn’t find what she was looking for. Nicole shot awake with a gasp. “Waverly!” She looked frantically to where her girlfriend should have been.

“Nicole. Its okay.” Wynonna tried to soothe the agitated woman. “Waverlys okay. Shes just out talking with dolls.” 

It took a moment for nicoles panicked eyes to find wynonnas and to understand what was being said. Then she deflated and sank back into the bed with a hiss of pain.   
“Whats wrong? Are you okay?”

Nicole clenched her teeth then blew out a deep breath. “Hurts.” 

“That bad huh?” wynonna asked sympathetically.

Nicole nodded and closed her eyes. She took several more deep breathes. “It feels like ive been run over by a truck. Several times. And then tossed over a cliff. Onto more rocks.”

Wynonna grit her jaw but she tried to make a joke to relieve the tension. “Yeah, and it looks like a blind three year old had a paint fight with Picasso on your face.” 

Nicole gave a short chuckle and then hissed in pain. “Don’t make me laugh Earp. It hurts too much.” 

“Okay Haught. Im sorry.” Wynonna gently took nicoles hand and stared intently into her eyes. “Thank you,” she said seriously, no trace of a joke now present. “For saving our girl.” 

Nicole stared at wynonna in confusion for a moment. “I didn’t. You did.”

Wynonna shook her head. “No, Nicole. Waverly told me some of what happened. She told me how you wanted her to run. How you continually tried to protect her. And…” Wynonna swallowed. “Protect me. Even as they were beating you half to death. Even as they tried to…” Wynonna almost couldn’t bare to finish the sentence. But how could she look this brave woman in the eye if she was too afraid to say the word that nicole had almost lived through. Wynonna steadied herself. “Even as they tried to rape you.” 

Nicoles breath hitched and she looked away. 

Wynonna squeezed nicoles hand again. “Hey. Youre safe now. waverlys safe. And Im sorry. Im so sorry this happened.” 

Nicole shook her head and forced her eyes open again. “It wasn’t your fault Earp.”

Wynonna opened her mouth to protest but then shut it. She let it drop because Nicole needed her to. “You are amazing in so many ways, Nicole haught. Not the least of which is because you love my sister. And I love you for that.”

Nicole looked sharply to wynonna. 

“Yeah, you heard me right Haught. Don’t go making a big deal about or anything.” 

Nicole smiled as much as she could without busting her lip open again. “You too wynonna. You too.” She agreed. She held onto wynonnas hand and rested her head back against the pillow. 

 

Wynonna turned when the door opened. She frowned slightly when it was sheriff nedley who entered rather than waverly. 

Sheriff nedley stopped short at the sight of his deputy. His breath caught in his throat and the blood drained from his face. 

“You alright there nedley?” wynonna inquired.

Sheriff nedley cleared his throat and he shook his head slightly. “Wynonna.” He nodded a greeting. He took a step forward and clutched at his hat. “Hows she doing?” he asked without taking his eyes off Nicole.

“Shes strong. Shes a fighter.”

Sheriff Nedley nodded gravely. “Well she’d have to be, to be deputy in this town.” 

Wynonna nodded in wry agreement. 

Suddenly sheriff nedley turned sharply to wynonna. “Tell me you got them all. Tell me you got all the assholes who did this to my deputy. And to your sister.” 

Wynonna was startled by the intensity in nedleys eyes. “I got them.” She told him firmly. “All of them that were there to get got.” 

Sheriff nedley nodded and his eyes narrowed. “Lets make sure we get all the ones that weren’t there as well. If anyone else was involved in this, I want their head on a platter. Is that clear Earp?”

Wynonna tilted her head. “You don’t have to worry about me. No one touches my family and lives to tell about it.” She looked to Nicole, so small and vulnerable, sleeping in the hospital bed and her eyes narrowed. “And Nicole is part of the family.”

“Yes she is,” Sheriff Nedley agreed. They looked to Nicole for several long moments, each lost in thought. Then the sheriff cleared his throat. “Im glad Waverly is okay. Nicole would die if anything happened to her.”

“Shes not the only one,” wynonna said softly. 

Just then Nicole stirred. She blinked several times then tried to sit up straighter when she saw her boss. 

“No that’s okay. Just relax,” Nedley urged his deputy.

Nicole sank back onto the bed gratefully. Even that small movement made her grimace in pain and she smothered a whimper. 

Wynonna noticed and her lips thinned. Sheriff nedley also noticed his deputys struggle and anxiously rotated his hat in his hands. He looked to wynonna. “Maybe I could talk with my deputy alone?”

Wynonna looked to Nicole, who nodded. “Sure. I’ll see if this crappy place has any more pain meds for you.” She squeezed nicoles hand and gave her a reassuring smile before leaving. 

Nedley walked hesitantly forward until he was next to the bed. He looked at the chair wynonna had just vacated a moment before sitting. “How are you feeling?” He said in the silence that followed. 

Nicole tried to smile. “Im a little bit sore.” 

Sheriff nedley gave a short chuckle. “Nicole. That might be the understatement of the year.” 

Nicoles mouth twitched and she nodded in agreement. “Yes sir. That’s probably true. Almost as bad as the 2005 chili cookoff debacle, huh?” 

Sheriff nedley huffed. “Well I don’t know if I’d go that far. That was truly of apocalyptic proportions.” He quipped. But his eyes said otherwise. 

Nicole gave a small smile. 

“I will stop by and make sure that mangy cat is taken care of.”

“Thank you sheriff.”

“This is something that is occurring way too often Nicole. Don’t think im always going to be around to take up the slack with that ginger monster.”

Nicoles eyes widened, surprised.

“Because I wont be. And when you are sheriff this just wont do.” His voice was rough but his eyes were full of concern. 

Nicole blinked and struggled to come up with a response. 

Sheriff nedley continued gruffly. “Now I expect you to do everything the doctors tell you because we need you back ASAP.” He shifted in the uncomfortable chair. “The place is never the same without you.” 

Nicole nodded her head, her eyes wide. 

Sheriff nedley cleared his throat. “I also wanted to say that we are going to do whatever is necessary to make sure we get every last one of those bastards involved in this. All of us.” He tilted his head and stared intently at Nicole. “No one messes with one of Purgatorys finest and gets away with it.” 

Nicoles face softened. “Thanks sheriff.”

“Especially…” sheriff nedley clutched awkwardly to his hat. “When it is the best and finest deputy ive ever had. Im…” he cleared his throat.”so proud of you Nicole…”

Nicole swallowed thickly and blinked several times. “Thank you sheriff. That means a lot.” 

“Yes, well…” Sheriff nedley got slowly to his feet. “Just get better Nicole… We all need you.”

Nicole nodded and smiled. She leaned back and watched nedley leave with a warm feeling in her chest. 

 

Just as her eye lids were drooping and becoming unbearably heavy, another head stuck itself in the doorway. Doc removed his hat and entered slowly. 

“Miss Haught. How are you feeling?”

Nicole looked to the IV and monitors. “Ive been better.” 

“Indeed you have.” Doc agreed. He came and stood next to nicoles bed. “I just wanted inquire as to your condition, and to reassure you that we will do our utmost so that all those responsible, are punished.”

Nicole squinted in confusion. “Didn’t wynonna…?”

“Most assuredly she did. But if there were any who were party to events, who were not present when we arrived, just know that we will do all we can to bring them to justice.” Doc practically growled. 

Nicole nodded slowly. “I appreciate that. Although it seemed like everyone was there…” Nicole trailed off as the memory of the cabin threatened to overwhelm her.

Doc moved slowly and rested his hand on top of nicoles. “Miss Haught. Nicole?” he said gently. 

Nicole blinked and looked back to doc. 

He nodded with a knowing look. “The past has a habit of trying to trap you, if you let it. But it can no longer touch you Nicole. It is nothing.”

Nicole gave a small smile. She wasn’t sure what to say.

“However, things being as they are, it is possible that things may try to hurt you or miss waverly once more. 

Nicole couldn’t help but shiver and look away. 

Doc quietly reached into his vest pocket and gently turned nicoles hand over and placed something cold onto her palm. 

Nicole closed her hand instinctively around the cold, hard object. 

“This belonged to a lady most dear to me…”

Nicole opened her hand and found sturdy, but also rather intricate, brass knuckles. She raised her eyes to docs in question. 

“My mother was rather unconventional.” He said by way of explanation. 

Nicoles eyes widened. “You want me to have…from your mother? Are you sure?”

“I couldn’t be more sure, miss Haught. You are brave and courageous and kind, just like her. And you protect your family no matter the cost. You are the definition of a true lawman and an even truer soul.”

Nicole blinked, stunned. “Thank you Doc… I don’t know what to say.”

Doc put his hat on and tipped it to Nicole. “Miss Haught.” He turned and left leaving Nicole to finger the brass knuckles wonderingly. 

Wynonna popped her head back in as Doc left. “Well I had to practically threaten everyone in this joint,” she said as she breezed forward and plopped back into the well worn chair in front of Nicole. “But I found someone.” She smiled an overly sweet smile at the scrub clad nurse who entered. 

Nicole sighed gratefully; she was hurting so badly. “How is waverly?” she asked wynonna as the nurse prepped her meds. 

“Shes okay Nicole. Shes safe.” Wynonna squeezed nicoles hand. “You just worry about getting yourself better or waverly will never let me hear the end of it.” 

Nicole gave a weak smile and nodded. Then she sighed again as warmth flooded her system and swept away the pain. She sunk into the bed. “Wav…” Her eyes fluttered shut and her head lolled to the side.

Wynonna stood and looked sharply to the nurse who withdrew a needle from nicoles IV. “What the hell did you do?”

The nurses eyes widened at wynonnas agitation. “Iv dilauted…it’s a strong pain medication…” 

Wynonna remained on her feet and her eyes narrowed suspiciously. She watched as the nurse left the room then looked back to Nicole. The deputy slept deeply. Wynonna slowly sat back in the chair and watched the monitors then nicoles chest rise and fall. The tension slowly left her as Nicole continued to breathe deeply. She kept vigil over the injured detective until waverly finally returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like papa nedley should be a thing! so i made it happen. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone for all the lovely comments! Earpers really, truly are the best.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the hospital, the gang chat and nicole is comforted by waverly 
> 
>  
> 
> Soooo sorry this took so long. Been so busy! Plus writing WE is super hard (insert-thats what she said-joke) because the characters are so complex and we know so little about some of them!!  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy

Waverly slipped back into nicoles hospital room. She smiled at wynonna who sat with one leg draped over the armrest of the chair and the other propped on nicoles bed. 

Wynonna turned at the sound of the door. she relaxed and smiled when she recognized waverly. “Hey,” she whispered.

“Hey. Hows she doing?” waverly looked to Nicole.

“Shes okay. The nurse gave her some more pain meds.”

Waverly nodded and moved wynonnas foot and sat on the bed next to her injured girlfriend. 

“How did it go with Dolls?”

Waverly brushed back a loose strand of nicoles hair and muttered absently to wynonna. “Fine.” She stared into nicoles sleeping face and clasped her girlfriends hand. 

“Does he want to talk with Nicole?”

Waverly stroked nicoles thumb with her own. “Yes. But I think he should wait-“

Nicoles eyes fluttered open. 

“Baby” waverly breathed and leaned forward.

Nicoles face softened. “Thought I heard your voice.” 

Waverly gave a small smile. “Hey baby. How do you feel this morning?” 

Nicole squeezed waverlys hand. “Ive been better. But the pain meds help.”

“Yeah, I tried to get them to give me some but for some reason they wouldn’t.” Wynonna quipped. 

Nicole shook her head ruefully and kept her eyes on waverly. “How are you doing?” 

“Im fine.” Waverly was quick to say. “You are the one im worried about.” 

Nicole eyed her beseechingly. “Waverly. They hurt you too.”

Waverly shook her head. “Im okay as long as your okay.” She leaned down and stroked nicoles cheek lovingly. 

Any protest Nicole had died on her lips as waverly stared so intently, lovingly, desperately into her eyes and brushed a thumb over her injured face. 

Just then there was a knock on the door and dolls cleared his throat. “Deputy.” He said when Nicole and waverly looked towards him. “Im glad to see you awake and doing well.” 

Waverly held nicoles hand protectively. “I don’t think being conscious constitutes ‘doing well.’” 

“Of course not. Thats not what I meant.” Before dolls could explain any further jeremy came in. 

“So I got every one drinks!” He held up a container holding several cups proudly. He seemed oblivious to the tension emanating from waverly and handed a large cup to wynonna. “Top of the morning to you,” he said in a terrible accent. “A little irish coffee to get things started off right.” 

Wynonnas face lit up as she eagerly took the cup.

He turned and held out a cup to doc who had followed him in. “Dark roast with three sugars for you. You try to be all gruff and intimidating but you cant hide your sweet, gooey heart.” 

Doc took the coffee hesitantly with a raised eyebrow. “I do not-“ 

Jeremy turned to Dolls with another cup. “Heres that bubble tea you’ve always wondered about and wanted to try but were too ‘busy’ to get.” Jeremy winked. 

Dolls glared but took the bubble tea. 

Finally jeremy turned to waverly and Nicole in the hospital bed. “For my favorite ladies,”

“Hey!” wynonna protested with foam from her irish coffee on her upper lip.

“Excepting wynonna of course.” Jeremy hastily added. He held out two steaming cups. “A little hot chocolate, a secret family recipe.” He brought his hand up to his mouth and faux whispered, “So don’t you be trying to get it from me.” 

Waverly reached out and took both cups.

Jeremy pointed to one of them. “This one is for you waverly. It has a dollop of peanut butter. And this one has a dash of cinnamon just the way you like it Nicole.” Jeremy smiled broadly. 

Nicole returned the smile warmly. “Thanks Jeremy.” 

With his task done jeremy looked around at everyone awkwardly. He withered under everyones scrutinizing looks. Suddenly he held up a finger as if realizing something and then booked it to the corner where he was no longer the center of attention. 

Dolls hadn’t taken his eyes off Nicole and waverly. He went to take a drink and then stopped half way and brought it back down. “Nicole, if your up to it, id like to ask you some questions.”

Before Nicole could respond waverly jumped in. “Does it have to be right now?”

Dolls ignored waverlys question. “We just want to establish everyone involved and make sure that they were dealt with is all.” Dolls explained to Nicole.

Nicole nodded. “Its okay waverly. I want to help.” She said softly to her concerned girlfriend. Waverlys lips twitched like she wanted to argue but finally she nodded. 

“There were six of them, I think. At the house. I shot two…and then a third. And waverly shot one as well…” Nicoles voice trailed off. “But I must have just wounded one of them, because he came for waverly…I tried…but then everything goes black.” Waverly flinched and looked away from the others, once again seeing Nicole drop like dead weight after being struck.

Nicole squeezed waverlys hand reassuringly then continued. “There were four of them at the cabin. But m-“ Nicole cleared her throat. “But mal definitely seemed to be the one in charge.” 

Waverly sat stock still and closed her eyes with her head still turned away from all the others. 

“That’s good Nicole. That’s really good. thank you.” Dolls eyed her seriously and glanced to the others. “Wynonna took care of the four at the cabin. But we did not find any bodies at your house.”

“What?” Nicole asked confused. 

“According to waverly, it was the quincy gang that kidnapped you. The gang was made up of 8 brothers. Which leaves four unaccounted for.” 

Nicole looked at dolls alarmed and then looked to waverly with wide eyes. waverly still hadn’t moved from where she sat rigid on the bed with her eyes clamped shut. 

“We are working to track down the others. But for now, just rest.” Dolls instructed. 

Nicole tried to sit up straighter and hissed in pain. This finally caused waverly to shift her frozen position, but she still wouldn’t look at anyone but Nicole. 

“No. just relax baby. Please Nicole.” Waverly gently eased Nicole back down.

“We will get them.” Doc promised. 

Nicole looked concerned between the people standing in front of her. “What if…” she licked her lips. “What if they come again?” She looked to wynonna. “Waverly? I cant-” 

“You don’t worry about anything Nicole.” Wynonna stood and took out peacemaker. “I will keep my baby sister safe. And you too.” 

“Plus sheriff nedley has half the department standing guard in the waiting room.” Jeremy added. 

Nicole seemed to relax a bit. She looked to waverly and squeezed her hand. Waverly smiled and nodded her head.

Doc shifted. “Well. What are we waiting for?” He put his hat on and grabbed jeremy and left. Wynonna placed both hands on the side of waverlys face and looked into her sisters eyes. “We’ve got this baby girl. You just get better.” She kissed waverlys forehead. “I promise I will not let them hurt Nicole, or you, ever again.” 

Waverly smiled weakly and squeezed wynonnas forearm. 

Wynonna turned to Nicole. “And you. You get better so I don’t feel bad when I kick your ass at gin rummy.” 

Nicole gave a short chuckle. “You got it wynonna. But you do know it’s a card game right? no gin or rum involved?” Wynonna just winked at her and left. 

Dolls eyed them for a moment then set the bag hed been carrying carefully down on the bed next to waverly. “You will both be safe here. I discussed it with sheriff nedley and there will be protection around the clock.” 

Waverly looked up at him, unsure whether to feel reassured or more alarmed at the news. “You don’t think…?”

Dolls was quick to shake his head. “No. I do not believe that you are in any danger. This is too secure of a location for them to try anything. And we will get them, don’t worry.”   
Waverly nodded and Nicole gave him a grim smile. 

“For now. just focus on healing. Youre both an integral part of the team and we will always have your backs.” He nodded solemnly then left. 

Nicole and waverly watched him go. Then Nicole looked to what dolls had left. “Whats in the bag?” she asked waverly. 

Waverly raised her eyebrows in question. “Lets find out shall we?” She rifled through the bag for a moment then pulled out her favorite, fluffiest blanket. Something fell out along with the cuddly blanket. It was a plain plastic container with a pop top lid. Waverly immediately brought it to her nose and sniffed inquisitively. It smelled heavenly. 

“What is it?” Nicole asked again.

“Smell.” Waverly held out the bottle under nicoles nose. 

Nicole breathed in deeply and her eyebrows raised in surprise. It smelled like a magical combination of vanilla, sweet pea, winter air, forest pine… it smelled like her own scent and yet made her think of waverly. Nicole took another breath and realized what it smelled like; it smelt like home. The realization struck her yet she knew with certainty that it was true. 

“Whoa,” was all she said.

Waverly nodded. “I agree.” It smelled like wild flowers and fresh books and something that was unmistakably nicole. It was the most soothing, most heartwarming thing she had ever encountered. Waverly looked at the bottle with renewed appreciation. 

Nicole leaned back with a sigh and yawned sleepily. Waverly smiled at the adorable image. “Go back to sleep my love,” she instructed softly.

“Mkay” Nicole murmured, already half asleep. 

Waverly moved the chair closer to the bed and relocated to it. She rested her feet on the foot of nicoles bed and held nicoles hand. Then her own eyes struggled to stay open and waverly decided not to fight them. 

Nicole started awake with a gasp. Her eyes locked on to the strange man lurking at the foot of her bed. “Stay back!” she warned as forcefully as she could with her weakened voice.

The man held out his hands calmingly and took a step forward. “Its okay. im a nurse.” 

But Nicole couldn’t hear his words. Her eyes widened at his hands reaching for her and her breath came in shallow pants. He seemed to loom in her field of vision until he was all she could see. Her pupils dilated and her nostrils flared in fear. 

Suddenly she felt trapped. She couldn’t move; the blankets were tangled around her. She drew in a ragged breath as her heart raced and she clawed for the rope around her throat that was choking her. She could feel the ropes tearing into her flesh as she tried to free herself. She clutched a hand to her hospital gown, convinced that any second it would be ripped away from her. She couldn’t breathe. She had to get away. She had to help waverly. She had to stop this. She couldn’t let this happen. 

Waverly roused slowly. She sat up confused. But nicoles harsh breathing and obvious distress sent her crashing to her feet in an instant. “Get out!” she shouted to the man.

“I was just-“

“OUT!” waverly yelled and flung her hand towards the door. The man turned and scurried away. 

Waverly turned back to Nicole with relief but Nicole hadn’t noticed. Her breathing was wild and she was deathly pale. One hand clutched to her chest and the other clawed at her own throat. Suddenly she thrashed and jerked her hands as if trying to ward someone off. 

Nicole couldnt breathe, couldn’t think, couldn’t do anything except respond to the desperate need to escape. She could feel him breathing on her, touching her, taunting her. Nicole grimaced and brushed her hands frantically against her torso trying to get him off. “NO!” she managed raggedly. 

Waverly watched Nicole with wide eyes. she was alarmed and for a second didn’t know what to do. Then she narrowed her eyes determinedly and moved forward slowly. “Nicole. Baby. Its okay. your alright.” She said as soothingly as possible. She held out her hands but did not touch Nicole. She moved until she was next to her terrified girlfriend and tried to catch nicoles gaze. 

But Nicoles eyes darted around the room in panic, seeing things waverly couldn’t. she couldn’t hear anything beyond the frantic screaming, like the sound of a thousand oceans dying, that filled her mind. She shuddered and gulped and was completely unawares of the tears leaking from her eyes. She was lost in the dark, trapped in a nightmare that was horrifyingly real. She was alone in the blackness, being haunted by a monster and she couldn’t find a way out! 

Waverly slowly sat next to Nicole. She started to hum. It was a tune she knew well but for a moment couldn’t place it. Then she remembered. It was the song that her mama used to sing to her after she woke up with nightmares. Waverlys smile was bittersweet but she continued to hum. 

To Nicole, it felt as if someone was slowly leeching away a caustic poison that was killing her. Suddenly there was light replacing the darkness. Slowly Nicole became aware of where she was. She turned her head and waverly was there, smiling angelically at her and humming most beautifully. 

Waverly smiled broadly and gently clasped nicoles hand. “Hey there love.” She said softly.

Nicole tried to smile but then she held her head in both hands and started to cry.

Waverly swept her up in a hug. “Your okay baby. Your okay. its okay now. Everything is going to be okay now.” she kept repeating over and over again. 

Nicole clutched fiercely to waverly and buried her face in waverlys neck. Her shoulders shook and her whole body seemed to shudder from the force of her tears. 

Waverly rocked Nicole back and forth slowly. She hummed softly and held nicole until her sobs stopped and her body stilled. She held onto her love until her breathing slowed and her heart stopped racing.

Finally nicole sniffed and sat back. “Thank you.”

Waverly shook her head, her face full of concern. “You don’t have to thank me nicole. I love you. Im here for you no matter what.” 

Nicole gave a small smile. “I don’t know what happened. I just woke up and he was there and all the sudden…”

Waverly ran a tender hand across nicoles cheek and brushed away the tear streaks. “You had a flashback.” 

Nicole squeezed her eyes shut for a moment then nodded. “Yeah, I guess so.” She opened her eyes again. “I just couldn’t get the feel of him off of me. Even now, I feel him...” She shivered and looked away. 

Waverly frowned. Then she reached over and grabbed the bottle that dolls had left. “I have an idea.” 

 

Waverly wrung out the wash clothe over the plastic tub of warm water and smiled at nicole. “We will wash every bit of him away. There will be nothing of him left when we are done.” She gently rubbed the warm clothe over nicoles arm, taking care to rinse it frequently in the fragrant water. She carefully washed every bit of nicoles arm, forearm and hand while expertly avoiding the bandages. While she moved methodically, waverly began to hum soothingly once more. 

Nicole slowly relaxed. The aroma from the water helped put her at ease. It drove out the memory of his touch and left the safe, comforting feeling of ‘home’ in its wake. She could feel her muscles relax as waverly tenderly went over them. Her heart finally stopped thumping and she felt like she could actually breathe. She drew in a deep breath and felt like crying at how good it felt. She finally felt grounded and waverly was her tether. 

Nicole looked to the woman who was caring for her so lovingly. She felt her heart swell with love. “What is that you are humming.” 

Waverly looked to nicole. She paused her hands a moment. “It was a song my mother would sing to me. A long time ago.” She said with a sad smile. 

“Its beautiful.” Nicole whispered. 

Waverly smiled and moved on to nicoles other arm. She helped nicole sit up and undid the strings to the hospital gown and slowly washed nicoles back. Waverly moved meticulously and stopped several times to add more hot water and the shampoo/body wash that dolls had given them. Finally she delicately washed nicoles bruised neck then carefully wiped clean nicoles face. 

When she was done she set the tub aside. “How do you feel?” 

Nicole smiled and took waverlys hand. “So much better. Thank you.” 

Waverly smiled and slowly brought her forehead to rest against nicoles. “You should get some rest. I will keep you safe.”

“Stay with me?” nicole asked, her voice smaller and more vulnerable than usually.

“Always.” Waverly responded without hesitation. 

Nicole scooted over with a grimace and patted the bed. waverly frowned. “You will get more rest if im-“

“No,” nicole cut her off. “Please. I need to feel you, know you are okay. You keep the nightmares away.” 

Waverly smiled. “How can a girl say no to that?” she grabbed the fluffy blanket and snuggled carefully next to her injured deputy. She softly kissed nicole on the cheek. “Now go to sleep.”

Nicole smiled, her eyes already closed. “Yes ma’am.” 

Waverly smiled and slowly brushed back the hair from nicoles face. she watched as nicoles breathing evened out and she dropped off into dreamless sleep. She placed another kiss on nicoles cheek then settled down with an arm wrapped protectively around the woman she loved. She fell asleep listening to the steady rise and fall of nicoles chest.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit from Dr. Harriet and nicole drunk on pain meds.
> 
>  
> 
> SOOO excited the show is almost back on. But it does call to light just what a poor, paltry imitation of something so beautiful, this is. UHGG Im almost hesitant to even post this

Waverly woke with a start. She sat up abruptly and looked around. Her eyebrows narrowed. She could have sworn there was someone watching them... But scanning the room now there was no one. Waverly pursed her lips then turned to Nicole. 

Her girlfriend still breathed deeply beside her. Waverly let out a sigh and sank back into the bed. She rested her cheek against nicoles shoulder, kissed nicoles exposed collar bone and then returned to her snuggled position. 

Nicole shifted in her sleep leaning more into waverly. Waverly smiled and wrapped a protective arm around her injured love. 

Just then there was a rhythmic knock at the door. Dr. Harriet stepped in with a slight wave, rubbing her hands with handsanitizer. 

Nicole stirred at the knock on the door. She blinked several times then sat up a little at the sight of her doctor. 

“How are you two feeling today?” Dr Harriet asked with a smile like she just saw the most adorable thing in the world.

Waverly looked to Nicole who frowned slightly. “Still pretty sore,” Nicole admitted. 

Dr. Harriet nodded and jammed her hands in the front of her lab coat. “That’s to be expected after everything that happened.” She said gently. She looked to waverly. “How are you feeling…with everything?” 

Waverly shook her head. “Im fine. Im just glad Nicole is safe.” She brushed back the stray hairs from nicoles face. 

Dr. Harriet frowned slightly but moved on. “Waverly your vitals are stable and medically you are ready for discharge. How does that sound to you?”

Waverly shrugged. “What about Nicole?” 

Dr. Harriet took a step forward. “We will be keeping you, Nicole, for atleast one more night. I want to make sure that you are stable with no signs of infection before we discharge you.” Nicole nodded. “That being said,” The woman in the lab coat continued. “Its time that we start getting you moving.” 

“Are you sure?” waverly asked her voice full of concern.

“Its okay waverly.” Nicole reassured her. 

The doctor nodded. “We definitely need you to start moving to avoid many other potentially life-threatening side effects.”

Both nicoles and waverlys eyes widened. Waverly turned to Nicole. “Right.” She carefully but quickly extracted herself from the hospital bed. “Lets get moving.” She instructed firmly. 

Nicole smiled and nearly rolled her eyes. Oh how she loved that tiny, spitfire of a woman. 

Dr. harriet helped moved back the covers. “I want to see how well YOU are able to move,” she said to Nicole with a pointed look to waverly, “But I am here to help you if you need it.” 

Nicole nodded and pursed her lips determinedly. She reached over and grabbed a hold of the railing with a grimace. 

“It helps if you roll onto your side before trying to sit up.” Dr. Harriet advised, watching closely. 

Nicole slowly rolled onto her side and grit her teeth to keep from groaning aloud. Unconsciously holding her breath, she slid feet off and agonizingly pushed herself up into sitting position. Dr. Harriet put a gentle hand to nicoles shoulder to help stabilize her. 

“Breathe, Nicole.” She instructed. “You have to breathe or you will wind up really dizzy and pass out on me and I just don’t have the time for that,” Dr Harriet joked warmly with a wink. 

Nicole smiled and wiped her eyes quickly. Waverly stood back with her arms wrapped around her middle. “Youre doing great baby,” she offered and bit her lip. 

Dr. Harriet whipped out a walker and set it before Nicole. “Waverlys right. youre doing great Nicole. So how about we try to stand up?” 

Nicole raised her eyebrow and looked down to the walker then back to her smiling physician. “Your kidding right doc?”

Dr. Harriets smile widened and she shook her head. “Nope. It will help with the pain, trust me.” 

Nicole shrugged then used her hands to slowly scoot forward to the edge of the bed. She squeezed her eyes shut and took several deep breaths.” 

“You got this baby.” Waverly encouraged. 

Nicole nodded and clutched one hand to the walker pushed from the bed with the other and smothered a whimper. The ginger woman levered herself excruciatingly upright and then nearly toppled over immediately.

“Whoa there,” Dr. Harriet cautioned. “What did I say about breathing?” she asked in a faux scolding voice as she steadied Nicole. She held on until Nicole got her balance. “There we go. Now how about we try some steps?”

With waverlys encouragement and Dr. Harriets steady hands, Nicole walked painfully around the room. She sat back on the bed gratefully, flushed with victory.

Dr. Harriet also smiled. “That was great Nicole. And because it was so great, I want you to start getting up and moving throughout the day, okay? The sooner you get moving the sooner you get out of here.” 

Nicole nodded adamantly. Waverly returned to the head of the bed next Nicole. “Don’t worry. I will be sure she does.” 

“Good. I will send your nurse in with some more pain meds since we probably got you all flared up.” Dr. Harriet informed them and turned to leave.

“One more thing,” Waverly held up a finger to stop the doctor. “Is it possible to have just female staff? I think that would be better…for now.”

The doctor tilted her head. “Did something happen?”

Waverlys eyes flitted to Nicole. The ginger woman looked away, coloring slightly. “It wasn’t his fault. I woke up and he was there…and I… panicked.” 

Dr. Harriet stepped forward and rested a gentle hand on nicoles knee. “Its okay Nicole. Its not your fault. And its perfectly natural after what happened.”

Nicole still looked away. “But… its not like… he was able to actually…” her voice trailed off haltingly. 

Dr. Harriet frowned. “You were violated Nicole. It doesn’t matter if, someone else somewhere else, has lived ‘more traumatic’ things. YOU had something terrible happen to you and its okay to let that affect you.” Dr. Harriet said softly. “But it doesn’t have to stay that way forever. There are things we can do about it.” She finished firmly. 

Nicole finally looked up and Dr. Harriet nodded intently. Nicole gave a small smile and nodded as well. 

Dr. Harriet winked and backed towards the door. “I will check back with you tomorrow and see how you are feeling then.” She smiled to Nicole and waverly before ducking back out the door. 

 

A short time later a scrub clad nurse entered quickly. “I have some more pain meds ready here for you.” She informed Nicole and efficiently administered them through the IV. Then she left almost as rapidly as she came. 

Nicole blinked after her. “Whoa that’s…strong.”

A while later Nicole turned to waverly. “I have to tell you something…” she said seriously. 

Waverly eyebrows furrowed. “Okay?”

“Youre so pretty and I like you so much.” Nicole slurred.

Waverly stared and then she cracked up. She leaned forward and kissed Nicole on the cheek. “I think your pretty and I like you so much too.”

“You do?” nicoles eyes welled up with tears.

“Yes silly. Of course I do.” 

Nicole grabbed waverlys hand and kissed the back of it. “You don’t know how happy that makes me.”

Waverly smiled amused. “You make me happy too.”

Nicole raised an eyebrow. “I could make you even happier…” she gently tugged on waverlys hand, trying to pull her closer.

“Whoa there naughty.” Waverly resisted nicoles pull. 

Nicole batted her eye lashes. “What?” she asked innocently. “I could be naughtier if you wanted me to?” she mumbled, trying to sound sexy.

Waverly gave her a stern look then smiled when Nicole dropped off to sleep. She settled on the chair next to the bed and held nicoles hand. 

It wasn’t long before Nicole stirred and brought waverlys hand to her lips once more. “You are so pretty and I like you so much.” She whispered solemnly. 

Waverly kept her face equally as serious. “I adore you.” 

Nicoles smile lit up the whole room. She leaned forward and slowly went to kiss waverly. Waverly sat back quickly. 

“Uh uh, missy. You are injured.” 

Nicole pouted. “Just a little kiss?” she asked with pleading eyes that could melt the coldest heart.

Waverly sighed, hiding a smile. “Fine.” She relented. She leaned forward and before she knew it Nicole had her captured in a deep, passionate kiss. Waverly finally pulled away slightly short of breath. 

Nicole followed waverly but her girlfriend placed restraining hands on her shoulders to keep her in the bed.

“I wonder whats for lunch?” waverly said in an attempt to distract her very determined girlfriend. 

“Oh! Can there be icecream?” Nicole asked excitedly. 

Waverly breathed a sigh of relief before responding. “Of course sweetie.”

“Chocolate and strawberry?” Nicole bit her lip waiting for waverlys response. 

“Im sure we can make it happen.” Waverly reassured her concerned girlfriend. 

“Oh good.” Nicole breathed before drifting off to sleep again. 

Nicoles eyes opened again. She looked to waverly. “Wow. You are so pretty and I like you so much.” 

Waverlys eyes flitted furtively side to side. She leaned forward with a conspiratorial whisper and said, “Im going to tell you a secret…” Nicole leaned closer, holding her breath. “I think you are so pretty and I like you too.” 

Nicoles eyes widened. Then she started to cry.

Waverly eyebrows furrowed in alarm. “Baby, whats wrong?”

“Youre going to be so mad. But I have to tell you. But your going to be mad” Nicole rambled. 

“I wont be mad,” waverly reassured her heavily drugged girlfriend. “Just tell me.”

Nicole pursed her lips then blurted out. “I think im drunk!” 

Waverly bit back a laugh. “Oh no,” waverly said with faux sterness. “Well then you better sleep it off.” 

Nicole nodded fervently then closed her eyes obediently. But a few minutes later they opened again. “Did we have the icecream yet?”

Waverly shook her head. 

“Okay. but I don’t want to miss it.”

“Don’t worry sweetie, I will wake you up for ice cream.” 

Nicole nodded, relieved. “That’s good…it tastes almost as good as you…” Waverly looked sharply to Nicole but she was already asleep again. waverly smiled in exasperated amusement and shook her head. 

Later, Nicole squeezed waverlys hand. “Im still drunk.” 

Waverly smiled and brushed the hair back from nicoles forehead. “I know love. Its okay. THIS time.” 

Nicole smiled and kissed the back of waverlys hand. “Youre so amazing and I love you so much.” 

Waverly flipped their joined hands over so she could kiss nicoles hand. “You are more amazing and I love you more.” 

Nicoles face lit with joy then abruptly saddened. “Should we talk about it?”

Waverly cocked her head. “About what?”

“About what happened. With the rev-rev…rev-nants that took us?” Nicole asked still slurring her words from the pain meds. 

“We don’t have to right now baby.” Waverly leaned forward with concern.

Nicole shook her head. “But I want to. Im sorry. Im sorry that it happened…that I couldn’t keep you safe…that I couldn’t protect you.”

“No baby. Im sorry. Im the one who couldn’t do anything while they hurt you so badly. While they almost raped you…” waverlys voiced closed sharply and her eyes watered. “All I could do was sit there helplessly the whole time…trying to please a madman.” 

Nicole sniffled. “It wasn’t your fault and I would never be mad at you for what happened. Don’t even think it!” she said urgently.

Waverly leaned forward and started intently into nicoles eyes. “It wasn’t your fault Nicole Haught and I am not mad at you for what happened and never could be.”

Nicoles face twisted. “Youre not?”

“No baby. Not in a million years.”

Nicole wiped her nose then brushed waverlys cheek and wiped away a tear. “Its not your fault and its not my fault. But we are both sad that it happened.” 

“Yes, sweetie. Its okay we are sad that it happened. It was a terrible thing.” 

“Yes.” Nicole nodded drunkenly. Then she smiled as if something clicked into place “Okay.”

Waverly returned her smile feeling as if a weight had been lifted from her. “Okay,” she echoed. 

Waverly must have fallen asleep as well because she woke suddenly a while later. She drew in a sharp breath on full alert. She could have sworn someone was there watching her and Nicole. 

Waverly let out her breath uneasily. There was no one there and she was probably just being paranoid after what happened. Still she scanned the room intently several times, feeling on edge. Finally she shook her head and gently squeezed nicoles hand. 

When Nicole opened her groggy eyes waverly informed her, “I have to run to the bathroom then im going to let sheriff nedley know how you are doing. Okay?”

Nicole nodded. “Okay…Calamity jane…”

“Yes sweetie, nedley is taking care of calamity jane.”

Nicole smiled fondly. “He acts like he doesn’t like her but he adores that cat. He keeps buying her new toys that he thinks she would like. I find them all over his office when he thinks he has them hidden so well.”

Waverly chuckled warmly. “Yes he does have a soft spot for her.” Waverly kissed Nicole on the cheek then left quietly. She stopped at the sight of a young officer seated on a chair casually reading a magazine outside nicoles room. 

“Is sheriff nedley here?” she asked the unknown officer tentatively.

He shook his head and sat up straighter. “No. He had everyone clear out except me after a crotchety old doctor raised a fuss about all of us crowding the hallways.”  
Waverly nodded politely. “Do you know if he is coming by anytime?”

The officer pursed his lips. “Im not sure. He is running the investigation into catching the assholes that did this to officer Haught. And you too, ma’am.” He said, tipping his hat. “But don’t worry. There will always be someone here, keeping you safe.” 

Waverly smiled. “Thank you. We both appreciate it.” 

The officer took his hand off and spun it nervously. “How is she doing?” 

“Better. A little better today. Im going to run to the cafeteria and grab something for her.” waverly grasped the officers forearm. “Keep her safe?”

“Of course.” He replied earnestly. 

 

Wynonnas phone chirped happily. “What is it baby girl?” Wynonna asked as she fished out her phone from under her coat and layers. She was surprised she even had service way out here in the boonies. But when she saw the screen she stopped dead in her tracks. The message most definitely was NOT from waverly even though it was sent with her phone.

STOP YOUR SEARCH. OR ELSE…

Her phone chirped again. Wynonna felt her knees weaken. It was a picture. Of waverly in the hospital bed with Nicole and her arm wrapped protectively around the deputy. Both sleeping soundly…wynonna hoped. 

“DOC! DOLLS!” Wynonna yelled desperately, already dialing sheriff nedley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone can be the genius that is Emily Adras but I would love to improve my writing. Any constructive feedback would be appreciated!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 'message' is delivered at the hospital...
> 
> Part of this chapter was written as a separate story inspired by a pic of little girl dressed as nicole haught. I could never figure out where i wanted to take it but it seemed to fit perfectly here. 
> 
> NOTE: there is implied domestic violence

Waverly returned towards nicoles room humming with happiness. She had managed to sweet talk her way into getting the last of the cafeterias limited ice-cream supply. She proudly clutched onto a cup of chocolate and strawberry icecream. Nothing but the best for her uniformed hero. 

Waverly slowed as she approached the door. The officer was sitting slumped over in the chair. Waverlys nostrils flared angrily. Had he fallen asleep? “Hey!” she hissed. She reached forward and shook him roughly then jumped back out of the way as he slid to the floor. “Oh my god,” waverlys eyes widened in horror. “Nicole!” 

Waverly dropped the ice cream cups and burst into nicoles room. The sight of a woman with a syringe already placed in nicoles IV made Waverly freeze, pure terror clawing at her heart.

The woman looked forlornly over her shoulder at waverly and then back to Nicole. She studied the ginger deputy sadly. “They hurt you so badly, didn’t they?” she shook her head. “Im so sorry.”

Waverly slowly stepped forward. Her eyes flicked between her unconscious love and the stranger holding the syringe. She moved as quietly as she could. The woman sniffed and whipped her head back towards waverly. 

Waverly held out her hands soothingly, pleadingly. “Please. You don’t have to do this.”

The womans face twisted and she shook her head. She peered wretchedly at Nicole. “She is so strong and brave. But even she appears so vulnerable when she sleeps…” 

Waverly felt her throat close. She jerked forward. 

“So kind and good…” the woman whispered. She moved to stroke nicoles cheek.

“No!” waverly couldn’t help but demand. “Don’t touch her.” 

The woman snatched her hand back and turned slightly towards waverly but didn’t stop staring at nicoles bruised face. 

Waverlys couldn’t breath and her heart threatened to beat out of her chest. “You don’t have to do this!” she pleaded again.

“Yes I do!” the womans face contorted. “You don’t understand. They have my daughter.” 

Waverlys eyes widened. It only took a moment to find her words. “We can help you. We can save her.” The woman shook her head and clenched her jaw. “Yes!” waverly insisted desperately. She stepped forward with her hands still out pleadingly. “We are the only ones who can. You CAN NOT trust those monsters!” 

“No one can help me” the distraught woman keened. She readjusted her grip on the syringe. 

“NO!” waverly yelled unable to stop herself from another taking a step forward. “Please.” She begged. “We can help you. We are the only ones who can kill them!” The womans eyes flicked in uncertainty. Waverly continued frantically. “You don’t trust me. But trust Nicole. Please!”

The woman looked down again at Nicole and her lips trembled. She cupped a hand to the injured deputys face. Then her face hardened and she grit her jaw. “You don’t understand. They have eyes everywhere.” She hissed and her gaze flicked towards the door.

Nicole stirred at the soft touch on her cheek. She tried to lean into it but suddenly the hand was gone. 

The woman shook her head and took a shuddering breath. Waverlys eyes widened in horror. “PLEASE!” she faltered forward. “I love her more than anything else in this world. Please. Don’t do this.”

The woman held out her hand. “Stay back!” She clutched even tighter to nicoles IV and the syringe. 

“NO!” waverly stopped and held her hands up calmingly. “No. Please no. Don’t do it to her. Don’t hurt her. Hurt me.” The woman eyed waverly warily. “Hurt me. Not her!” waverly begged. 

The woman wavered. “They said-“

“Forget what they said. Either stop this altogether or hurt me.” Waverlys face hardened. She tried a different tactic. “Hurt her and I will rip you apart my bare hands.” She growled. “Hurt me and theres no one to stop you from leaving.” 

The womans eyes widened. She watched as waverly slowly knelt and held up her hands in surrender. “Hurt me instead.” Waverly stared imploringly. “Please?” she whispered.  
The woman nodded slowly, then gasped as Nicole stirred. 

“Waverly?” Nicole asked groggily. She looked up and instead of her girlfriend, she saw a woman standing over her holding a needle in her Iv. Her eyebrows knit in confusion. “LuAnn?” Seeing the woman now made nicole think about when she had seen her earlier in the week. 

 

*  
Nicole watched from across the room at the harried woman filling out the paper work. Luann Carter, her name was. She was an almost painfully thin woman with light brown hair and a worn expression. She was married to Donnie carter, an underachiever even by purgatory standards.

Nicole sighed. It was the 3rd time that month that she had observed Luann come to bail out her husband. This time though, she had brought her daughter along.

Luann nervously shuffled through the papers, signed when needed, and completely ignored the girl sitting quietly in the chair in the corner. Nicole eyed the girl intently. She sat staring at the floor. Her only movement was to pick at her fingernails. And her eyes. Her eyes flicked discreetly to any new arrivals and watched them cautiously. 

The girl had short blonde hair and was dotted with freckles and was only about 6 or 7. Nicole frowned. The girl sat hunched over in the hard chair, unconsciously chewing her fingers and anxiously clocking everyone in the room. Both of those facts were disturbing but it was the way the girl seemed to shrink in on herself, bowed under some unseen weight that made nicoles heart pinch and she felt a flare of anger. 

Then Nicole took a breath and glanced down surprised by the strength of her feelings. She looked again at the tiny girl and her stressed mother and quickly walked to the break room. 

She came back with the entire box of fresh doughnuts and saddled up next to the girl casually. “Well there you are sheriff,” she said addressing the little girl. 

The girl stared up at nicole with wide, confused eyes.

Nicole gave a small start of mock surprise then she gave the girl a warm smile. “Youre not my sheriff, are you?” she squatted down to eyelevel of the child.

The girl shook her head, still wide eyed. She flicked her eyes between Nicole and her mother who was still preoccupied. 

“Whats your name?” Nicole asked the girl softly. 

The girls eyes darted to Nicole then the floor. “Annie,” she answered barely above a whisper.

Nicole smiled even brighter. “Hi annie. Im Nicole.” Annies eyes went up to nicoles and she seemed to relax a little as if reassured by what she saw there. Nicole opened the box to reveal her mouth watering treats. “Would you like one, Annie?” she asked the girl quietly. “You can pick any one you want.”

The girl hesitated, looked to her mother, then Nicole again before quickly picking the chocolate covered glazed doughnut without sprinkles. 

Nicole chuckled. “Good choice annie.” She said conspiratorially. Then she snagged one of the same flavor for herself and set the box on the floor and took a giant bite.

The girl gave a small smile and took an equally massive bite. Nicole smiled approvingly as she chewed and devoured the pastry with her movements echoed by the tiny girl beside her. she shoved the last chunk of doughnut in her mouth and shared a laugh as annie did the same. Then she raised her eyebrow at the girl and leaned in close. She looked around before she whispered. 

“Do you want another one?”

Annie leaned closer and looked around with Nicole. Her face slowly widened into a smile and she hesitantly reached out. She looked at Nicole who nodded encouragingly then quickly snagged another and popped a third of it into her mouth. 

Nicole laughed and also chomped down on a raspberry filled doughnut. Jelly squirted out and smeared all over her face. Annies eyes widened and she watched hesitatingly for nicoles reaction, but Nicole just laughed and wiped her face with the back of her hand. She made a face at annie, like whoops, then took another bite. 

Annie giggled as more jelly dripped out of nicoles doughnut. Nicole pretended like she didn’t know what had annie laughing. “What?” she asked as a giant glob of raspberry filling quivered on her chin. 

Annie just giggled quietly into her doughnut-another chocolate glazed. 

Nicole turned her head side to side, eyeing annie. “What? Is there something? on my face?” 

By this time the girl was shaking with quiet squeaks of amusement and she doubled over holding her knees. She reached over and touched nicoles chin lightly. “Here,” the girl whispered. Annie looked shyly between the floor and Nicole then popped the rest of her glazed doughnut into her mouth, still quivering with mirth. 

Just then the door to the break room banged open and Nicole heard wynonna earp bellow as she strode into the room. “Who took all the doughnuts. Haughtpants, I swear if you let nedley eat them all again…”

Annie jumped at the loud bang but Nicole just smiled reassuringly and winked. She brushed the jelly from her face. “Don’t worry, annie, I got this.” Nicole simply turned to wynonna still in a squat next to annie. 

Wynonna walked up to them and stopped short, her annoyance at being doughnutless momentarily stunted by the presence of the freckled girl next to Nicole. 

“Wynonna, did you check your desk? I saved you your favorite.” Nicole stated calmly.

Wynonna quickly rubbed crumbs from her face. “Uh yeah, hm. Must be like some doughnut faires or something cuz…” 

“What about Dolls desk, I put your back up doughnut there.” 

“Ummm. Nope.”

Nicole tilted her head and raised an eyebrow, calling out wynonnas b. s. “Uh huh, well. Here take the rest. Sheriff annie Oakley here and I are done with them. 

Wynonnas eyes lit up as she took the box then she stopped and eyed the girl. “Ah, cool. Your names annie Oakley?!”

The girl smiled shyly and looked to the floor. “No its just annie,” she said softly. 

Nicole hmfed. “Don’t let her fool you wynonna, shes not just anything. Shes as sharp as a tac.”

Annie looked at the floor and squirmed. 

Wynonna glanced appraisingly between Nicole and the freckled girl. “Don’t worry kid. If Nicole here says youre good stuff, believe her.” wynonna met nicoles eyes. “Shes a great judge of character.” She held nicoles gaze who was surprised and touched by wynonnas words. Then wynonna winked at annie. “plus she has doughnuts.” Nicole rolled her eyes. “And if she really likes you, she will hide them around the office for you.” Wynonnas eyes were back on nicoles and she looked intently at the ginger deputy. 

Nicoles face broke into a soft smile. She knew it was wynonnas way of saying thank you. Because wynonna maybe couldn’t say it, but she was thankful for Nicole, and not just because nicole squirreled away doughnuts for her. 

Then wynonna grabbed the box of doughnuts and with a dramatic flourish, turned and went back to BBD already picking through its contents. 

Nicole smiled at the girl who smiled back. Nicole felt her heart flood with warmth at the sight. 

Then luann stood before them and the girls walls seemed to crash back into place. Nicole stood slowly. Luann snatched her daughters hand and yanked her onto her feet.  
Nicole latched her hands casually onto her belt and schooled her face into calm even though she wanted to grit her teeth and the roughness just displayed. She dipped her head respectfully. “Mrs. Carter.”

The woman gave a brief nod and started to pull on her daughters hand. “Lets go. Now.”

Annie resisted the movement for a moment and turned her eyes up to Nicole. 

Nicole couldn’t identify what she saw in the childs eyes but she crouched down infront of her and put her hands on the girls side, “Don’t worry Sheriff annie Oakley. Im sure I will see you again soon.” Nicole whispered quietly and gave her a wink. 

Annie gave a smile at Nicole then turned and seemed to shrink once more. She allowed her mother to half drag her out of the police station.

Nicole stood slowly, her eyes lingered on where the girl had been. She pinched her lips. There was a feeling of foreboding in her chest and she knew most people would brush off what she had just seen. After all maybe the kid was just shy and her mom was just having a bad day. Just because Donnie had a tendency to end up on the wrong end of the law, didn’t mean he was abusive or a danger to his kid. I mean, boys will be boys right? (Yeah, cant even write that without challenging the absurdity of that statement)   
Nicole shook her head and clenched her fists. She knew what most people would tell themselves. But Nicole was not most people. She got where she was by trusting her instincts. And what her instincts were telling her that right now was that little girl was in a bad situation that was only bound to get worse. Nicole clenched her fists and started to pace. Unfortunately there was nothing she could do about it. not yet anyways… 

Nicole took several deep breaths then went back to her desk and got out a new file and entitled it “S. AO”.

It wasn’t until several hours later that Nicole finally realized who annie reminded her of. The way the girl huddled quietly, trying to be invisible, the way she couldn’t quite contain her nervous energy, the way she was aware of everyones movements even when no one would suspect that of her, it all reminded Nicole of waverly. Waverly when willa had returned and she found herself invisible and scared and beat down once again. waverly who tried for so long to soothe tensions and avoid conflict and please everyone and be who they wanted her to be rather than herself. 

Nicole sat back stunned. Then she shook her head ruefully and knew two things. One, the comparison between annie and childhood waverly was an accurate one. Two, if annie was anything like waverly, Nicole was already a goner. 

 

Nicole saw the little girl with deplorable regularity, atleast several times that month. At first she would sit sunken into her chair trying to be ignored by everyone. But slowly she would flash Nicole a hesitant smile, then a shy wave. Finally, the last few times she came to the station with harried Luann she would ghost away from her mothers side and materialize next to nicoles desk. 

“Hey there annie Oakley! Did you catch any bad guys lately?” Nicole asked with a bright smile when the little girl appeared at her desk. 

Annie shifted her weight and shook her head with an embarrassed smile. “No.”

“Bidding your time. I see how it is.” Nicole winked. 

Annie leaned closer and peered at the open folder on nicoles desk. Nicole quickly shut it and pulled out another one instead. “You know Im so glad youre here. I could use your help with this one.” She opened the file and tilted up so annie could see. 

Just then a door slammed and a loud voice bellowed. “God dammit where is that useless girl?” 

Annie flinched and seemed to shrink in on herself. Nicole shot to her feet and turned to see Donnie charge into the room. Nicoles eyes flit to the terrified little girl and then back to her father. She shifted to put the girl behind her and felt her hackles raise. She stood to her full height, threw back her shoulders and placed her hands on her belt. 

“There you are you stupid brat!” Donnie exclaimed. He lunged forward to grab annie but Nicole blocked him with her body. 

“Sir, you need to calm down.” She ordered. 

“You need to get the fuck out of the way,” Donnie countered.

Nicoles eyes narrowed. “Are you threatening a sheriffs deputy?” She took a step closer to Donnie, her face only inches from his. “In her own station?”

His nostrils flared and he glared. Nicole held his gaze with her own merciless stare, daring him to try something.

“Donnie!” a raspy voice interjected. 

Donnie turned to see Luann, pale and wide eyed. “You want some of this?” he challenged his wife. Luann shrunk away from him. He turned back to Nicole with a snarl. “Give me back my kid, you stupid bitch.” He glowered at the little girl who clung to nicoles leg. 

Nicoles lips thinned. She brushed the girl further behind her, placing her body between the tiny girl and her abusive father. 

“Its okay Donnie,” luann interjected with an appeasing smile on her face. She placed a calming hand on his arm which he immediately jerked away. “I will get her. Theres your favorite out in the truck.”

Donnie scowled at his wife. “Why didn’t you say so earlier?” he growled. 

Luann smiled apologetically. “I wanted to surprise you.”

Donnie shook his head derisively. “Stupid bitch. Fine. Grab the brat and lets go. Im hungry.” 

Luann turned to Nicole and looked her over scathingly. “She already has a mother! She doesn’t need you.” She hissed. 

Nicoles eyes widened in surprise. For a moment she didn’t know what to say. “I know that luann. Shes an amazing girl. And that’s a testament to you.”  
Luann sniffed but appeared mollified. 

Nicole examined luanns frazzled appearance, her heavy make up trying to cover up a shiner, her turtle neck. Her face softened. “Luann. We can help you.”

Luann drew back, shocked. Then she gave a shaky laugh. “I don’t know what you are talking about deputy. Im fine. Were fine.” Luann looked to her daughter still hiding behind Nicole. “Come on sweetie.” She held out her hand to her child. 

Annie looked at the offered hand and then Nicole a moment before she slowly stepped forward. 

Nicole grit her teeth. Every fiber was tense with the desire to protect this little girl and her wretched mother. But there was nothing she could do if they wouldn’t let her. She clenched her fists then opened them again. 

“Luann wait.” Nicole grabbed something off her desk then came to stand next to the frail woman. “Are you sure youre alright?” 

Luann turned to Nicole surprised by the concern in the deputys warm voice. Her face saddened and emotions warred behind her eyes. but then her face hardened once more. “Like I said deputy Haught. Im fine.” 

Nicole just nodded. “Well. If you change your mind.” Nicole held out her card. For a long moment luann just stared at it. Then she slowly reached out and tucked it into her pocket. Nicole smiled softly. “Anytime, luann. I will be there.” 

The small woman eyed Nicole hesitantly then slowly turned and guided her daughter out of the station. 

Nicole watched them leave and grit her jaw once more. It was alteast something that Luann took her card. But she vowed to redouble her efforts of pinning Donnies god damn hide to the stations wall.

*  
Nicole tried to formulate coherent thought through the haze of the pain meds. “Wheres little annie oakley?” She looked around for the adorable little girl. Instead she saw waverly on her knees, eyes filled with terror. She looked sharply back to Luann.

The womans lip trembled. “They took her. I have to.” She looked at the syringe. 

Nicole sat up straighter and held out a hand. “Whoa. Luann just wait. We can help you.” 

The frail woman drew in a ragged breath. “They have eyes everywhere.” She couldn’t help but look towards the door. 

Nicole stared intently. “We can help you both. You KNOW I wont let anything happen to her. we can save her.” 

There was a slight noise from the corridor. Luann shook her head. “I cant risk it.” 

“WAIT NO!” Waverly brushed the hair away from her neck, still on her knees. “Then hurt me! I know you don’t want to hurt Nicole. PLEASE.”

“Waverly! NO!” Nicole couldn’t believe what she was hearing. 

Luann eyed them both, frozen by indecision. Waverlys tears and the way she moved her mouth in a silent plea convinced her. Luann nodded her head to waverly. 

Nicole reacted without thinking. “No!” She lunged and grabbed the womans wrist. “You will NOT TOUCH her!” she shouted and yanked Luann closer, fighting over the syringe.  
Waverly sprang to her feet and surged forward. But it was too late. Luann depressed the plunger and Nicoles eyes rolled back. Her hand slowly fell from Luanns wrist and she dropped limply onto the bed. 

“NICOLE!” waverly screamed. She ran to nicoles side and brushed her hands over nicoles unresponsive body. She looked around frantically and pushed the code button on the wall above the bed. “HELP! We need help. HELP!” 

Waverly held nicoles face in her hands. “Nicole! Nicole! Baby wake up! Please wake up!” she shook her unresponsive girlfriend and stared in horror at the monitors. 

Suddenly waverly was pushed aside in the tide of medical personal rushing into the room. They immediately started chest compressions and placed a bag over nicoles mouth to force oxygen into her lungs. 

“Prepare the defibrillator!” Dr. Harriet bellowed. She turned to waverly. “What happened?” 

Waverly picked up the syringe from the floor. “Sh-she w-was given something! I don’t know what…and she…” waverly held out her hand at a loss and brought the other up to her mouth in horror. 

Dr. Harriet nodded brusquely and lifted one of nicoles eyelids.

“Defib ready,” one of the nurses informed them. She applied the paddles. “Clear.” The shock entered nicoles poor, battered body but seemed to have no effect. 

“Get me adrenaline.” Dr. Harriet demanded. A syringe appeared in her hand. The nurse called out “Everyone clear!” and applied the defibrillator paddles again. The shock shot through Nicole but failed to return her heart to a regular rhythm.

Waverly couldn’t breathe. She bent over and gasped, trying to watch everything that was happening through her tears. This couldn’t be happening. 

Dr. harriet shot the adrenaline through nicoles IV. The effect was almost immediate. Nicole drew in a deep breath and suddenly the tension drained away from the room. 

Waverly ran forward and wrapped her arms around Nicole. “Oh baby! Oh my god!” she leaned back and held nicoles face in her hands and stared into her loves warm, amber eyes. Then she started placing kisses all over nicoles face frantically. 

Nicole held up her hands in a weak attempt to stave off the attack by her terrified girlfriend. “Im okay waverly. Im okay.” 

Waverly returned her hands to nicoles face and leaned her forehead lower so they were touching. She wrapped her hands into nicoles hair. “Don’t EVER do that to me again.”

Nicole raised her eyebrows. “I didn’t do anything. YOU were the one trying to offer herself up to be shishkabobed.” 

Waverly laughed then broke down crying. She leaned forward and kissed Nicole as deeply and passionately as she could. Nicole wrapped her arms securely around her darling and held her close. She kissed waverly like she never wanted to stop. 

Suddenly the door burst open and sheriff nedley charged in. “Nicole!” the sight of waverly desperately kissing his deputy and the sea of concerned medical personal stopped him in his tracks. “What happened?” 

Waverly leapt up angrily. “I will tell you what happened!” Waverly held up the syringe furiously. “Youre so called ‘protection’ let in a crazy woman who nearly killed Nicole!” 

Nedley stared, dumbstruck. Waverly stalked up to him and shoved him back. “They nearly KILLED her!” she shouted. Nedley was so unprepared the force of the push drove him back. Waverly followed him. She grabbed him by the front of his shirt. “She was DEAD, nedley. DEAD!” waverly screamed. She clutched to nedley and dissolved into sobs that wracked her entire body. 

Nedley was still shocked but slowly wrapped his arms around waverly. “Well. There now. She is not dead now.” He patted waverlys back awkwardly. He looked to Nicole who watched from the hospital bed. “We will get the bastards who did this.”

Waverly shuddered and finally sniffed. She looked up into nedleys eyes. “You promise?”  
Nedley returned her gaze steadily. “I promise. And Randy Nedley is a man of his word.” 

Waverly stared a few more seconds before she nodded. Her entire body seemed to deflate. 

“Whoa waverly,” Sheriff Nedley cautioned and slowly guided waverly to the chair next to nicoles bed. waverly had barely sat before Nicole reached out and pulled her into bed with her.

Nedley looked around the room. “Where is officer Pence?” Silence was the only response. He turned to Dr. Harriet who was still in the room. The other medical personal had cleared out once Nicole had stabilized. “What happened to my deputy?” 

The woman tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear and rested her hands in the front pockets of her lab coat. “She was attacked,” Dr. Harriet said bluntly. “A lethal dose of what was probably morphine was injected directly into her IV.” 

“They wanted to kill her.” waverly said, tucked next to Nicole with her arms wrapped crushingly around her love.

“They wanted to send a message.” Nedley informed them. “Wynonna received a text; to stop searching or else.” 

Nicole huffed from the bed. She held onto waverly equally as tightly. “Subtle.”

Nedley spun his hat in his hands. “Who was the woman who attacked you.”

Waverly turned to Nicole. “You know her.” it wasn’t a question.

Nicole nodded. “It was Luann carter.”

“Bitch.” Waverly hissed under her breath.

Nicole looked to nedley. “They have her daughter.” 

Nedley paled. “Little Annie?” 

Nicole nodded. Evidently she wasn’t the only one charmed by the shy girl. 

“Right.” He grabbed his radio. “Im not leaving either of you until wynonna gets here. But we will start the search for Luann and her daughter immediately.” 

“What about the officer in charge of ‘protection’?” waverly spat. 

Nedley looked towards the door. “Officer pence was nowhere to be seen when I arrived.”

“What are you talking about? he was right…outside.” Waverly squinted. She eyed the door and where Luann had stood. ‘They have eyes everywhere’ she had said. Waverly looked to Nicole and then back to the door. “He was in on it.” she murmured. 

Nicole looked to waverly. “What?”

“He was in on it.” waverly said determinedly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Officer Pence is found
> 
>  
> 
> Its my bday so I took the day off to finish this chapter. Only one or two more to go!

The door slammed open and wynonna strode in. “Waverly!” She rushed over to her sister, still in the hospital bed clutching to Nicole. “What happened? Are you okay?” 

Waverlys face clouded. She held nicoles head tighter against her chest. “NO! We are not okay. They tried to kill her wynonna!”

Wynonna turned sharply to nedley and raised her eyebrows at him. “What they hell Nedley?” She marched over to him. “I thought you had protection? I thought you had it covered?” She glared, waiting. 

Nedley shifted his hat in his hand. “Well now-“

Waverly cut him off. “His ‘protection’ is in on it! And he let in a crazy woman who tried to kill Nicole!” 

Wynonna turned back to the sheriff. “Wow. For once im not the one screwing up. But dang nedley. Way to screw the pooch big time.” 

“Its not his fault” Nicole croaked from the bed.

Nedley shook his head. “Of course it is Nicole. You are my deputy and it is my job to keep you safe. If the people under my command are untrustworthy then that’s on me.” 

Wynonna turned to Nicole and her face softened. “You okay haughtpants?” 

Nicoles mouth twitched. “Im still here.” 

Waverly brushed nicoles hair stiffly. “They gave her an injection that stopped her heart. The doctors had to do CPR and she wasn’t…wasnt breathing.” 

Nicole turned her head and gave waverly a soft kiss on her cheek. 

Wynonnas face paled slightly. “Jesus.” She whirled on Nedley. “So whats this about your protection being in on it?” 

Nedley shifted his weight slightly. “Im not one to jump to conclusions. What we know is that Officer pence was assigned to guard the door. He was no where to be found when I arrived however waverly states that he was unconscious at the door when she came back.” 

Waverly disentangled herself from Nicole angrily. “No. What we know is that a waif of a woman managed to ‘force’ her way past security. She repeated several times that there were ‘eyes everywhere’. And then the ‘unconscious’ guard was conveniently gone by the time sheriff nedley got here.”

Wynonna raised an eyebrow. But her sharp and sassy comment was cutoff by loud creak of the hospital bed. The three of them whipped around to find Nicole pale faced and swaying on the edge of the bed. she clutched painfully to her ribs and tried to swing her legs off the side. 

“What the hell do you think you are doing?” wynonna asked incredulously. 

Waverly ran to the bed and held out her hands awkwardly. She wanted to stop Nicole but didn’t know how to do it without hurting her girlfriend worse. Nicole hissed in pain and she broke out in a cold sweat. Waverlys hesitation vanished and she gently picked up nicoles leg and slung it back onto the bed. 

Nicole fell back onto the bed with a harsh groan. She squeezed her eyes shut to keep the tears from falling. 

Waverly clutched nicoles face in her hands. “What the hell do you think you are doing?” she asked, equally pissed and terrified. Her eyes were wide and her nostrils flared as she tried to breathe. 

Nicoles face twisted. “Im sorry. Its just…they have her. They have annie.” She pressed her head into the pillow and ground her teeth. “They took her…because they couldnt have me…” 

“Oh baby no.” waverly tried to soothe Nicole.

“Yes! I should have-should have let them-“ Nicole shook her head in the pillow in angry frustration.

Wynona raised an eyebrow. “I swear to god haught. If you say you should have let them rape you, I am going to slap you.” 

“They took her…” Nicole continued agitatedly. She turned her head away from waverlys gentle fingers. “What if they…what are they going to do?” 

Waverly just slowly glided her fingers through nicoles hair. “Its not your fault baby,” she whispered. Nicole clenched and shook her head unconvinced. 

Wynonna hrumphed. “Listen Haughtpants. Not everything is about you. In fact, NONE of this is about you. This has exactly jack shit to do with you and everything to do with asshole demons being assholes.” Nicoles eyes widened at wynonna. “Yeah, you heard me nicole.” She walked up slowly and narrowed her eyes. “So I need you to suck it up right now, get back into bed and allow us to take care of things.” 

Nicole frowned. Wynonna continued. “Don’t make me keep you in that bed. Because I will and then that’s just gonna be weird for all of us.” The edges on nicoles mouth quirked. 

Waverly cupped nicoles face. “Please baby. Let us help you for once. PLEASE.” 

Wynonna tilted her head. “We got this haughtpants. Now please let my little sister fawn all over you.” She rolled her eyes. “Gah! I never thought I would say that.” 

Nicole did smile at that and held waverlys hand that still softly cupped her cheek. “Okay.”

Wynonna clapped her hands together. “Great! Now that that’s settled-“

The door slammed open and a body in a police uniform summersaulted into the room and landed sprawled at wynonnas feet. She looked up and saw dolls and doc saunter in looking particularly pleased with themselves.

“Is it my birthday and nobody told me?” wynonna quipped. 

“It most certainly might be.” Doc said with a harsh grin.

Dolls flashed a cocky smile. “Our ‘missing’ officer pence.” 

Wynonna raised her eyebrows and a smile slowly lit her face. “Oh?” Her smile turned gleeful. “We were just talking about this assclown.” 

“Yes. Talking about how we should rip out his toenails and feed them to him one by one,” waverly shouted and she leapt forward. 

Doc easily intercepted her. “Perhaps we should hear his side of the story first.” He suggested calmly.

Waverly shook her head and glared at the officer still on the floor. “I don’t need to hear anything this piece of shit has to say. He nearly got Nicole killed.” She tried to throw herself on him but doc was too quick for her and blocked her way. 

Sheriff nedley knelt down beside officer pence. “I suggest you explain yourself son.” 

The officer rolled over onto his back and leaned up on one elbow. His eyes flicked around the room like a trapped rabbit. “I don’t know what you people are talking about.” 

“Mmm” dolls tilted his head. “Youre going to have to do better than that.” 

Pence licked his lips and looked frantically to sheriff nedley. “Please. Sheriff! You know me. You know I would never do anything…to…hurt anyone. Let alone a fellow officer.” He shifted back further and stared wildly at the hard, unforgiving glares of everyone in the room. 

Sheriff nedley opened his mouth. Before he could say anything however, P!nk’s song, Just Like Fire, started blaring. Everyones eyes zoomed to Pences front pocket. 

Wynonna stepped over him, her phone in her hand. “Whats in the pocket, dickwad?” His silence was deafening. When the said dickwad refused to move doc kicked his elbow out from under him and reached into pences front trouser pocket. He pulled out waverlys phone. Wynonna hung up and looked at pence with an expression that said he was hung as well.

Sheriff nedley cleared his throat and stood up. “Well.” He looked to everyone in turn, but completely ignored the man now quivering on the floor. He turned to Nicole and his expression softened. “I am going to check with the doctor. I need to make sure they are doing everything they can for Purgatorys finest.” He nodded firmly then turned and left without a backwards glance. 

They turned as one to pence. Wynonna practically licked her lips and Doc growled. Dolls face was colder than ice as he occupied nedlesy place next to the traitor on the floor. He stared unblinkingly. “I suggest you tell us everything. Starting with where they took the girl.” 

Pence swallowed and his eyes skirted around the room. It took him a moment before he found his voice. “Fuck you,” he spat. 

Dolls slowly smiled and the effect was creepier than if hed yelled. He chuckled amused then hauled pence to his feet and gently brushed off the officers shoulders. “I was kinda hoping you would say that.” He clapped his hands on pences shoulders in a way that was anything but friendly. 

Wynonna stepped forward. “Just tell us what we want to know revenant scum.” She pulled out peacemaker and leveled it at his head. But nothing happened with the gun. Wynonna let the gun drop and groaned in exasperation to the ceiling. “Ugh! Youre human.” She rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Of all the assholes, human assholes are my least favorite.” 

Pence licked his lips. “You…you cant touch me. Im not…one of them.”

Doc growled. “Clearly you are unfamiliar with who I am.” He took a step forward. 

Before he could do anything, a streak of red surged forward. Unnoticed by anyone, Nicole had climbed from her hospital bed. Now she grabbed Pence by his collar and slammed her fist into her face as hard as she could. She shrieked in pure rage and pain as she struck him again. They both crashed to the floor, Nicole ontop. She pulled her arm back again and the flash of her new brass knuckles caught the light before they smashed pences nose. 

“Tell me where she is!” Nicole screamed, her voice feral. Pence coughed and spat up blood. He was too stunned to answer. Nicole shook him. “WHERE IS SHE?”

Pence just smiled like a madman. His teeth were stained red and blood dripped from his mouth. 

Nicoles nostrils flared and her eyes were wild. She twisted pences shirt in her hands and yanked him up. She nearly toppled over herself but managed to find her balance. Doc was there in an instant, to help her or stop her Nicole wasn’t sure, and she didn’t care. She cracked her brass knuckles into that bastards face again and watched pleased and he slumped back down to the ground. Then she turned in a smooth motion and drew one of docs pistols. 

Pences maniacal laughter died on his lips as Nicole shoved Docs pistol into his mouth. She wrapped her other hand into his hair. “Tell me where she is.” 

Pence looked in disbelief to the others crowded around. He mumbled and shook his head. 

Nicole leaned forward. “Whats that?” pence looked frantically to the gun in his mouth. “Oh” nicoles face soften in faux understanding. “Hard to talk with a gun in your mouth?” 

Pence nodded his head between shallow pants. Nicole took it out and slowly moved the gun to directly between pences eyes. Pence finally found his voice. “Y-you c-c-cant do t-this. Im a c-cop and s-so are y-you.” 

Nicole frowned slightly. “I am a sheriffs deputy and you are unworthy to wear that uniform.” 

Pence looked frantically to the others for help. “S-she c-cant…” He found none. His jaw clacked shut and he swallowed. He looked back to Nicole, sweat mingling with blood. “Please. You cant…” 

Nicole smiled rawly and cocked the hammer. She leaned closer. “I can do ANYTHING.” She was inches from his face. “You see…I died today. Do you want to be able to say the same?” she whispered, her eyes never leaving his. 

His eyes widened and his nostrils flared. “N-n-no”

“Then tell me what I want to know,” Nicole breathed.

Pences lips trembled. “Okay.” He looked to the gun but Nicole just pressed harder making him squeeze his eyes shut.

“Talk” she hissed coldly.

“Okay. okay. They took her to the old abandoned slaughter house. Donnie couldn’t pay his debt and he knew his old lady would do what she was told.”

“Who is they? How many are there?” Dolls asked.

“I don’t know.” Nicole pressed harder. “I don’t know. I swear. They didn’t tell me anything except that im supposed to let donnies old lady into the room. That’s it I swear.” Pence practically cried.

“Is Donnie still there?” Wynonna asked with disdain.

“I-I think so.”

“And the woman?” Doc snarled.

“I don’t know. I don’t know.” Pence suppressed a sob and snot started dripping from his nose. 

Nicole stared at that piece of shit and shook with rage. “IF they touch her. If they laid a finger on her…” Her own finger wrapped tighter around the trigger and she pressed the gun so hard into pences forehead that he whimpered.

Suddenly waverly was there. “Hey baby. Hey Nicole.” She slowly reached out and placed a gentle hand against nicoles cheek. She tenderly wiped away the tears Nicole hadn’t been aware were there. “Its okay Nicole.” Waverly slowly put a hand to the gun. “Its alright Nicole. We got him and we are going to get annie.” 

Nicoles wild eyes finally seemed to recognize waverly but she had trouble taking in the words. “Its alright.” Waverly lightly moved the gun away from pences forehead. “Its okay now Nicole. You did great and you can relax now.” 

Nicole nodded and let out a deep breath. Then as if she were a balloon that had deflated with her exhale, her eyelids fluttered and she sagged. Doc grabbed the gun back and waverly caught Nicole as she collapsed. “Youre okay baby, your okay.” waverly repeated again and again. Nicole barely had the strength to nod. 

Waverly looked up with wide, panicky eyes. “Dolls. Help me get her to bed.” Dolls was already moving and scooped Nicole gently and laid her back on the hospital bed. 

Just then Jeremy burst in with sheriff nedley and Dr. Harriet. To her credit, Dr Harriet didn’t hesitate at the scene infront of her but ran directly to her patient. 

Nedleys face was pale and he threw his hands up in exasperation. “Damnit Nicole! I leave the room for 10 minutes…” He held up a finger and pointed it. “I swear, if you get out of that bed again without your dr explicit approval, I will fire you!” He huffed and paced nervously. 

Nicole tried to nod but she was so tired... It was several more minutes before she had the strength to open her eyes. She turned her head sluggishly towards Nedley. “Sorry…sheriff.” 

Nedley stopped his pacing and gripped his hat awkwardly. He nodded gruffly. 

Dr. Harriet pursed her lips in disapproval. “Do I even want to know what happened here?” she asked Nicole softly. 

Nicole groaned and shook her head. “Probably not.” 

Dr. Harriet nodded. “Right.” She turned sharply to everyone else in the room. “What the HELL. Is going on. In my hospital?!” she glared at each of them in turn. “I thought you cared for this woman?” Her shoulders tensed and electric anger seemed to spark from her eyes. 

Wynonna opened her mouth to respond but Dr. Harriet cut her off. “Then your job is to keep her calm, keep her safe, and let her heal!” 

“We-“ Dr. Harriets eyes snapped to Doc. She was barely 5ft tall but doc found his voice fail him under her intense fury. 

“Its not…their fault…” Nicole wheezed from the bed. 

Dr Harriet whirled. “I don’t give a damn whose fault it was Nicole. You will stay in that bed until I tell you otherwise. YES?” her tone brooked little room for argument. Nicole nodded meekly. 

Dr. Harriet whirled to sheriff nedley. “And there will be adequate protection?” nedley looked to wynonna, who looked to her team. Jeremy stepped forward and clutched a hand to the large, black gym bag slung infront of him. “Uh, consider this place locked down tighter than hogwarts.” 

Wynonna stared at him open mouthed in exasperation. 

“Yes. Sorry. Safer than fort knox. Yes we are good to go.” Jeremy rambled.

Dr. Harriet eyed him a moment then nodded. “Good. and we are going to keep Nicole calm so she can heal?” 

They others shared a glance before wynonna nodded. “You got it doc.” 

Dr. Harriet held wynonnas gaze then pursed her lips. “Good.” she turned to Nicole. “You are stable for NOW. but you need to stay that way.” Nicole nodded. “I will be on the floor and check on you in an hour.” 

She gave everyone a last hard look before she swept out the door. Everyone seemed to breath a sigh of relief once she left. 

“I have often believed that physicians are most terrifying people,” doc supplied. 

After that things moved quickly. The team decided that waverly, Jeremy and his bag of goodies would stay to protect Nicole. Wyonna, Doc, Dolls and sheriff nedley would raid the abandoned slaughterhouse and rescue little annie. 

As wynonna turned to go Nicole held up her hand. Wynonna held it gently and looked at the battered deputy. “Don’t worry Nicole. We will bring her back safe and sound.” 

Nicole nodded and swallowed thickly. “Bring yourself back too.”

Wynonna gave a half smile. “Aww. I didn’t know you cared.” 

Nicole rolled her eyes. “Don’t be a dick.” She squeezed wynonnas hand. “But seriously.”

Wynonna nodded. “Don’t worry. We got this.” She squeezed nicoles hand and headed out the door, hoping she was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicole always seems like the calm, in control one of the groups so I kinda wanted to see her lose her shit and what that might look like and what might drive her to it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gets annie back
> 
>  
> 
> Soooo revenants are not nice. There is no violence directed at little annie, but again, revenants are not nice.  
> Also, if youre thinking, that would never happen like that-IT'S Purgatory thats WHY!

Wynonna and the team pulled up in front of the old slaughter house. It looked abandoned but the lock on the door had clearly been forced open and there were fresh footprints in the snow. Wynonna turned to Dolls who nodded and laid out the plan. Doc and sheriff would go around back and Dolls and wynonna would go in through the front. The priority was getting little annie out safely, even if it meant allowing some of the revenant bastards to escape. 

Wynonna and Dolls ran up to the front door and after a nod from Wynonna, Dolls opened the door allowing her to slip inside while he covered her back. The smell hit wynonna almost instantly; rancid meat and excrement. Wynonna gagged as she and dolls ducked behind some long forgotten crates. 

“Why do bad guys always have to hang out in such creepy ass places? Is it in their bad guy contracts? Must hang out in the most heebie jeebie inducing places ever?” 

Dolls just gave her a hard look as if to tell her to focus. But wynonna didn’t need his reminder because just then she spotted the tiny girl. Her breath caught in her throat and she reached out and grabbed Dolls forearm. 

They had the small child in the middle of the large, dank room. A chain hung from an old meat hook and wrapped cruelly around the girls wrist. There was slight slack in the chain and she clutched her hands to her chest, holding on for dear life. 

“Oh hell no,” wynonna muttered. She shifted and took peacemaker out of her boot. 

The revenants milled about laughing, drinking, seeing who could scare the girl the most. There were about a dozen or so of them. They seemed to be mainly ignoring the wisp of a girl chained among their midst but every now and then one would walk by intentionally too close. Just like this bastard was doing now. 

Wynonna pinched her lips and gripped tighter to peacemaker. The piece of shit revenant growled and jump forward, throwing his hands up. Annie jerked back, her breath catching in her throat. She tried to hide behind the chain, trying desperately to escape. 

The revenant threw his head back in a roar of laughter. He slapped his knee and turned away and grabbed another beer in the process. 

Wynonna looked to dolls and made an exasperated face. “Wait for them to get into position,” Dolls whispered insistently. Wynonna rolled her eyes.

A different revenant sat watching the girl. He slowly stroked his ratty beard then stood. He made a line straight for annie, pushing away any of his brethren who got in his path.   
The tiny girl watched his approach with growing terror. Her eyes widened and suddenly it felt like she was frozen, unable to move, talk, breathe. All she saw was a monster rising up in front of her until it filled her entire field of vision and that was all she could see. She clung to the chain and trembled. 

He stopped just infront of annie. He smiled and licked his lips. He loved the way the brats pupils dilated in fear and her chest rose and fell in frantic pants. He smiled and grabbed her roughly by the arm. His massive hand wrapped around her entire upper arm and he yanked her close. Annie squeaked in terror and the other revenants shouted in laughter at their new entertainment. 

The revenant just chuckled and leaned forward slowly to smell annie. The girl shuddered and tried to pull away but the revenant just held on tighter. She was trapped. The revenant smiled. He brought his face just inches from hers, his foul breath hot against her skin. “Whats the matter girlie? Not having fun?” 

Annie tried to turn her head away, unaware of the tears silently falling down her face. The sight of her tears seemed to delight him. He barked in laughter and reached over and snagged a bottle from a passing revenant. He turned back and smiled at the terrified child. He could see her frantic heart-beat pulsing wildly in her neck. “Time to have more fun,” he drawled. 

Annie tried to shake her head, to shout no! But she couldn’t move. She couldn’t do anything! She was frozen in place. 

The revenant chuckled and drew annie close again. He licked her tear streaked cheek then closed his eyes for a moment in apparent pleasure. He could feel her shudder under his hand. He glanced to the bottle in his other hand then looked back to the panicked girl. “Drink this,” he commanded. “You will have more fun.” 

Annie couldn’t respond. Her teeth clattered together in fear and she turned her head away. The revenant admonished her and brought the bottle to her face but annie jerked away.   
He chuckled and took a swig. Then he dumped the rest of the contents over the petrified girl. She twitched and yanked herself away but the iron grip of the revenant kept her in place. 

Wynonnas grip on dolls forearm had tightened throughout this scene but suddenly it was gone. Dolls tore his eyes away from little annie to wynonna, her shoulders thrown back, resolutely facing the revenants. “Nope.” She said flatly. She cocked peacemaker and moved out from behind the crates. Dolls couldn’t agree more. He covered his deputy as she did her thing. 

“Hey! Knutsack!” wynonna called out. “Get your fugly hands off her!” 

The revenants turned and stared in horror. “It’s the heir,” one of them called. 

The revenant holding annie turned and leered at wynonna using the girl as a human shield. 

“Bad move hommie,” wynonna informed him, looking at something over his shoulder. The point of Docs knife sprouted from his chest and wynonna shot him as he fell away from annie. “Whats the matter? Not having enough fun?” she asked the scorch mark he left behind.

After that it was pure chaos as the revenants tried to flee or fight. Doc and dolls winged revenants left and right and wynonna gave them a harsh goodbye. Sheriff nedley made his way to annie and used his handcuff keys to unshackle the girl. She nearly collapsed and he quickly scooped her up and headed for the door. Dolls covered their retreat while doc cleared a path for them. 

“Wynonna!” Dolls called when the reached the door. Wynonna put down one last revenant then ran to catch up.

They were silent on the short ride to the hospital. Nedley held the shivering girl as dolls ignored the speed limit and doc reloaded his revolvers. Wynonna stared at the traumatized child and flashed to the all too recent horrible car ride when it was Nicole and waverly who were shivering and she was staring at them just as helplessly as she was now.

They screeched to a halt in front of the hospital. Once again wynonna ran forward, leading the charge into the hospital. Dr. Harriets eyes widened at the sight of sheriff nedley cradling the tiny child to his chest. The girls face was buried and all she could see was a shock of blonde hair. 

Dr. Harriet looked to wynonna in alarm and question. Wynonna shook her head. “Not here,” she kept moving forward towards her sisters room. “Where its safe.” 

Nicole jumped at wynonnas loud call. “Baby girl! Were coming in, so don’t shoot us!” 

Waverly shot to her feet, shot gun still in hand. “Wait just a second.” She looked to Jeremy who scrambled over to his contraption and hurriedly dismantled it. “Okay,” she called when it was safe. 

Wynonna stuck her head in quizzically. At the sight of her, waverly lowered her shotgun and breathed a sigh of relief. Wynonna looked at Jeremy standing nervously with his plastic gun and Nicole sitting on the edge of the bed, one hand clutching her ribs and the other holding her service weapon steadily. 

Wynonna raised an eyebrow and opened the door wider. “You guys good?”

Before they could answer, sheriff nedley walked in swiftly holding little annie, followed by Dr. Harriet and the boys. 

“Set her on the bed,” Dr. Harriet commanded. 

Nicole tucked away her gun and tried to stand but lost her balance. She steadied herself and scooted towards the foot of the bed instead.

Nedley walked forward slowly. “That’s alright now. You’re okay. You’re safe now, annie.” He murmured in a soft voice. “Im going to put you down now so the doctor can look at you, okay?” The little girl didn’t move or respond. 

“Hey there annie Oakley.” Nicole cooed. The girl whipped her eyes to nicoles. She practically threw herself into nicoles arms. Nicoles eyes widened in surprise then she wrapped the small child in a comforting embrace. She held her tight and rocked her back and forth. “Youre okay annie. So brave, just like annie Oakley.” 

The little girl was shaking and breathing in a harsh pant. She clutched to Nicole silently without tears. The deputy stroked annies back soothingly. “Youre okay now. its okay. It's over.” They sat for several more minutes before Nicole spoke again. “Annie. This is doctor harriet. She is going to help me make sure you are not hurt, okay?”

The girl turned her wide eyes to the dark lady in the white lab coat. Annie was so pale that her freckles stood starkly, like ink blots on parchment. 

Dr. Harriet gave her a small smile. “Hi annie. I just want to make sure everythings alright.” She saw the little girl give a worried look to the deputy. “Don’t worry annie. You can even sit on Deputy Nicoles lap if you want.” 

The girl pinched her lips then rearranged herself so she was sitting in nicoles lap, leaning back into the ginger for warmth and support. 

Nicole smiled distractedly as she brushed back little annies hair and rested a comforting hand on her leg. 

Dr. Harriet sat on a wheeled stool that seemed to materialize out of nowhere. “There we go. That’s better.” She smiled warmly at the scared girl. She reached out and slowly took annies hand and squeezed lightly. “We’ve got you annie. Youre okay now.” Dr. Harriet smiled firmly and nodded her head. “Can you tell us what happened?” 

The little girl shuddered and looked away. Her breath caught in her throat and her grip on Dr. Harriets hand tightened. 

Nicole eyed the girl with concern. She wrapped a reassuring arm around annies middle and pulled her tight. She held the shaking girl and slowly rocked back and forth. “They cant hurt you anymore. Youre safe.” Nicole whispered. Waverlys eyes filled with tears at the sight; she wasn’t sure if Nicole was speaking to the child or to herself. 

Dr. Harriet rubbed her thumb on annies hand. “Its okay. You can tell us.”

“Daddy. He said we were going for a drive.” Annie started. She looked away from everyone and leaned even more into Nicole. “I didn’t want to go…”

Nicole kissed the top of the girls head. “Its okay. What happened next?” 

“He said I should go or mommy would be in trouble. He took me to that place. He said to wait-wait until he came back. But he never did...” Annie put her face in her hands and started crying. 

Waverly felt herself go numb. She flashed to memories of her own father ignoring her, refusing to even look at her. For a moment her stomach twisted with a familiar hurt. Then she snapped to the present and the thought of that asshole leaving his own child among a den of revenants was enough to make her see red. 

Dr. Harriet surveyed the girl with sympathetic but critical eyes. She slid up one sleeve of annies long sleeve tshirt and examined the abrasion present there. “Your wrists are hurt. Did…do you hurt anywhere else?” 

Annie jerked her head. She turned and buried her face in nicoles shoulder. She took several ragged breathes. 

Wynonna felt her heart pinch at the sight. She wanted to gut that asshole Donnie and shoot every last revenant involved in this. She grit her jaw then softly explained to the doctor what she and the team had witnessed. 

Doc suppressed a growl at wynonnas description and fingered his weapons in anger. He hated bullies. But he especially hated anyone who bullied children. He turned to dolls who was also tensed with fury. Their eyes met and they nodded. They would find this bastard and then they would make sure that no one else did. 

Dolls relayed their departure to the team. Doc looked to wynonna. Wynonna stared at annie with a long, wistful expression. She turned and met Docs eyes. The pain there was almost enough to break his heart. He nodded solemnly. He felt the same way. She gave him a weak smile. He tipped his hat and tried to ignore the crushing emptiness in his own chest. 

The boys quietly left while sheriff nedley drew closer to record the rest of annies story. Wynonna told of the harrowing rescue, leaving out certain details due to Dr Harriets presence. 

Nedley squatted down to annies level. “Do you know where your mother is?”

The little girl sniffed and shook her head. “Daddy said I had to come…but I don’t know where she is…”

Nedley nodded. “Do you have any family nearby or anyone that she would go and stay with?”

Annie shook her head again and looked crestfallen that she couldn’t answer nedleys question. 

Nedley put a gentle hand on the girls knee. “Its alright annie. We will find her, don’t you worry.” Waverly scowled and muttered something under her breath.

Annie blinked and tried hard not to start crying again. Nicole tried to reassure the girl sitting in her lap but she felt so tired all the sudden. She struggled to hold her head up and if felt like everything was so far away. 

“Nicole?” waverly called out as Nicole wavered. She helped steady the deputy to prevent her from losing her balance. “Baby!” 

“Im…fine…” Nicole slurred, as her head lolled to the side. 

Dr. Harriet quickly reached for Nicole. “Waverly, why don’t you and wynonna help annie change into a hospital gown while I tend to Nicole?” 

Waverly looked to the girl whose eyes had grown to the size of saucers. “Of course.” 

Dr. Harriet nodded and smiled reassuringly. She drew out a peds gown from her lap coat and handed it to wynonna. Then she laid Nicole down and started assessing her vitals. Nicole tried to protest but she was too weak. 

Dr Harriet tsked and gave Nicole a reproachful look. “What happened to your IV?

“Pulled…it out.” Nicole breathed. 

Dr. Harriet raised an eyebrow. “Well. Im putting it back in. and im also putting you back on oxygen.” She monitored nicoles vitals which seemed to be stabilizing now that she was laying flat and also looked over to her small patient. She scanned the girls body for injuries. Aside from the massive purpling bruise around the girls arm in the shape of fingers, that made the medical professional want to inflict serious bodily harm on someone, there was nothing. 

Satisfied that Nicole was stable, Dr Harriet went over and examined her new pt on what was previously waverlys bed. She was content with what she found and gently applied a dressing to the girls wrists. They weren’t that badly scraped or bruised but better to take precautions. 

Dr. Harriet rested her hands on annies knees. “Im going to have you stay here tonight, okay annie?” Annie just nodded. She seemed exhausted and a little bit stunned. 

Wynonna nodded. “Don’t worry doc, we got this.” 

Dr. Harriet eyed the three women in front of her in turn. Whatever she saw there must have reassured her because she smiled and nodded. “I will be back to check on all of you. But for now just try and rest.” She squeezed annies knees lightly then stood and left quietly. 

Nicole motioned for waverly to come closer. 

“What is it baby?” waverly asked, concerned. 

Nicole murmured something wynonna couldn’t hear. She looked down at the child next to her. Annie sat hunched over, staring at the floor. Wynonna sat beside the girl on the bed and slowly took her hand. “Youre okay annie Oakley. We got you. Nicole was ready to burn down this entire town just to find you.” Annie looked up at wynonna, shocked. Wynonna nodded. “Yep. Officer stickler was ready to break all the rules for you.”

Annie gave a shy smile then looked over at Nicole from under her eyelashes. Waverly smiled down at her love and gently stroked her cheek. She kissed Nicole tenderly and wynonna put a hand in front of annies eyes. 

“Hey, love birds. Not in front of the munchkin.” Wynonna scolded. 

Nicole smiled sheepishly and waverly reached for something next to the bed then turned towards her sister. “Whoops.” She admitted. She went to the sink and started filling the pink tub with warm water and added dolls magic soap. She walked with it back towards the small girl and set it on the bed next to her. 

“Hey annie. This is the best smelling soap in the world.” Waverly took a washcloth and dipped it in the water. “And its going to make you feel better.” 

“Whats it smell like?” wynonna asked quizzically. 

The little girl sniffed. “Doughnuts…and…”

Wnonnas eyes widened. “Really?” She leaned forward to smell and then looked surprised and confused.

Waverly quickly added, “It seems to smell differently to each person. Whatever they find most appealing…”

“Home,” Nicole corrected weakly. “It smells like home.” 

Wynonna met nicoles eyes and nodded in agreement. “So wise, Haught.” 

“Someones got to be,” Nicole joked faintly. 

Wynonna snorted. She watched as waverly tenderly took annies hand and washed it with the warm clothe. Waverly started to hum. The tune tickled something at the back of wynonnas brain, but she couldn’t place it. Waverly slowly washed annies arms and face. When she was finished getting all the grime and alcohol off, little annie finally looked human again. 

Waverly smiled and went to empty the tum in the sink. Wynonna raised her eyebrows appreciatively. “That’s some first class shi…stuff you got there.”

Annie nodded. “Good soap.” The girl shifted and snuggled back into the bed. She looked at wynonna. “Tell me a story?”

Wynonna looked at the kid and then waverly and Nicole. “You want me…?” Wynonna cleared her throat. “Okay, here goes. This was waverlys favorite.” Wynonna eyed her sister. 

Waverly smiled fondly. “You always told it so convincingly.” She sat next to Nicole and gently took her loves hand in hers. 

Nicole tilted her head. “What story is it?”

Waverly smiled. “Little red riding hood.” 

“Yeah,” wynnona agreed. “But in my story she kicks as-all the butt and don’t need no man to come save her.”

Nicole smiled broadly. “Of course she does. I can tell im going to like this version better.” 

Wynonna pfft. “Um…Yeah you will. Cause mine is way better.” 

Nicole nodded in agreement and was looking forward to hearing wynonnas epic story. But she couldn’t seem to keep her eyes open even though she tried. 

Waverly noticed and leaned down. She kissed Nicole lightly on the cheek. “Just sleep,” she whispered, and stroked nicoles hair.

“Mmkay,” Nicole tried to say. But she was already asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the End
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! What other stories would you like to read? Perhaps we can make it happen!

Nicole thrashed and woke with a start. Her heart raced and her eyes flicked around the dark room. The feel of waverly tugging her close and holding her safe made Nicole relax. She blew out a deep breath and sank back into the warm refuge of her love. The last thing she saw before being pulled back under by sleep was wynonna sitting in the chair between the two beds, holding little annies hand while the girl slept. 

Several hours later Nicole jerked awake. She drew in a surprised breath at the sight of big eyes and blonde hair just inches from her face. 

Annie jumped back, startled. “You…you were having a nightmare.” The girl whispered quickly. 

Nicole blinked then smiled softly. “Im sorry if I woke you.”

Annie shook her head. “I was awake already…Bad dream,” she finished quietly, not looking at Nicole. 

Nicoles face softened. “Hey. Its okay.” She reached out and squeezed the little girls shoulder gently. She dropped her hand then shifted back on the bed and propped her head on her elbow. “Want to sit and tell me about it?” 

Annie gave a shy smile and nodded. She scrambled up into the bed and leaned against Nicole. Nicole brushed annies hair lightly away from the girls face. “Its okay to be scared after what happened.” Nicole told her. 

The girl nodded but stayed quiet. 

Nicole slowly stroked annies back. “Tell me. What did you dream?” 

Annies breath caught in her throat. She stilled, every muscle tense. 

Nicole leaned forward, concerned. “Its okay annie. Youre safe now. they cant hurt you ever again.” The little girl didn’t move or say anything. Nicole didn’t even think she was breathing. Nicole tried to sit up then smiled as waverly whimpered in her sleep and pulled her back down. Nicole gently lifted waverlys hand from her waist and sat up slowly. She took annie into her arms. 

Annie remained rigid for a moment then seemed to deflate. She let out a harsh breath and clung to Nicole. She buried her head in the gingers shoulder. Nicole held her close, held her tight, held her safe. She rocked them gently back and forth. 

She whispered, “Its okay annie. Youre okay. youre safe now. You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to.” Nicole held onto the girl and murmured all the things she wished her parents would have said to her after shed survived the massacre. “We’ve got you now annie. No one is going to hurt you. Youre safe.” 

Slowly the girls grip on nicole loosened and her breathing returned to normal. Nicole gently rubbed annies back, still whispering soothingly. 

Nicole started slightly as a soft hand landed on her thigh. But she relaxed the next instant as she looked back at waverly. Her girlfriend smiled at her weakly through the tears running silently down her face. she squeezed nicoles leg and gazed at annie who was now asleep in nicoles arms. 

Nicole returned waverlys smile and stroked annies hair softly. She was about to carry annie back to her bed but was starting to feel light headed again and the pain meds seemed to be wearing off. 

Waverly reached up and buried her fingers in nicoles hair. “Its okay, love. You two stay and sleep.” She climbed out of bed and helped nicole lay down without disturbing annie. Waverly smiled lovingly at nicole and stroked her cheek gently. Then she brushed back the hair from annies face. “Its okay nicole. Just sleep. Ive got you both.” 

Nicole smiled gratefully and squeezed waverlys hand. She gazed at the sleeping annie then felt her own eyelids flutter shut. 

 

Wynonna woke with a terrible crink in her neck. She smothered a groan, trying not to wake anyone who may be still sleeping peacefully. She rolled her eyes. Although, ‘peacefully’ might not be what she would call it. Still, she didn’t want to be the reason Nicole or annie woke, especially after all the nightmares… She stood and watched the small girl who looked so tiny in the hospital bed, being cradled by Nicole. Nicole, who was a tapestry of bruises and who was once more hooked up to way too many medical lines and wires. 

She looked to the other bed but it was empty. Wynonna pinched her lips and quietly ducked out of the room to find her sister and get more horrible hospital coffee. She met nedley on her way back and nodded to him. “Hey nedley.”

Nedley nodded and stopped outside his deputys hospital room. “How are they doing this morning?”

Wynonna shrugged, trying to hide her concern. “About as good as you can expect after what happened id say.”

Sheriff Nedley pursed his lips and looked at the ground for a moment before focusing on wynonna again. “We found Luann carter.”

“What?!” Wynonna exclaimed. Then she asked much quieter, “How?”

Nedley shifted his weight. “She turned herself in to the station early this morning. She was in quite a state. We couldn’t get much out of her; she just kept mumbling annie and nicoles name over and over again.” 

Wynonna raised her eyebrows but before she could say anything waverly rounded the corner. She was a tiny force of controlled rage. “You keep her away from here!” she hissed. “She tried to kill nicole!” 

Sheriff nedley raised his hands to try to calm waverly. “Shes just coming for a quick visit.”

“What! Why is she not locked up?!”

“Her child was just kidnapped by-“

“She killed nicole! Nicole was dead and…”

Wynonna stepped closer to waverly. “We know baby girl. And she is going to pay for what she did. But it was to save her daughter. To save annie...” 

Waverly pursed her lips and refused to say anything.

Wynonna held waverlys shoulders. “Annie has been asking for her mother,” she said softly. 

Some of the anger left waverlys face. She nodded stiffly. “Fine.” 

Waverly went and stood protectively next to nicoles bed and held her loves hand. Wynonna placed herself between waverly and luann when she was brought in. She wasn’t completely sure what waverly might do. Waverly wasn’t sure herself, but when she saw luann, a part of her couldn’t help but feel sorry for her. Waverly took in this wretched woman and watched as she nearly broke at the sight of her daughter in the hospital bed with the woman shed nearly killed. 

“Mommy!” annie leapt from the bed and threw herself in her mothers arms. Luann swept her daughter up and held her as tightly as she could. She couldn’t contain her sobs.   
“Its okay, sweetheart. Mommys got you now.”

Annie clutched her mother and gasped, “It was daddy. He brought me there. He-he left me there…”

“Shhh. Lets not talk about that now, honey.”

Nicoles eyes narrowed. “I think now is a great time to talk about it.” She looked directly at luann. “He is not safe for your daughter.” 

Luann opened her mouth automatically to protest but then looked at the child in her arms and the woman she’d nearly killed still laying in the hospital bed. She looked down.   
Sheriff nedley added, “A warrant has been issued for his arrest. When we find him, he will be going away for a long time.” 

Luann nodded mutely, looking lost. She gazed at Nicole. Her face twisted. “Im so sorry,” she gasped. 

Waverly scowled and stepped closer to Nicole. How dare that woman even speak to Nicole!

Nicole looked at luann then annie. The little girl looked so small and fragile as she held onto her mother. Nicole held luanns eyes and nodded slightly. 

After several minutes sheriff nedley finally stepped forward and placed a hand on luanns shoulder. “Its time.” 

Luann sniffed and nodded. She placed a kiss on annies forehead. “Ive got to go.” The little girl shook her head. “Yes, honey, but its okay. Youre safe now. We’re not going to let anything happen to you.” 

Luann put her daughter down reluctantly. Wynonna knelt down next to the girl. “Don’t worry munchkin. We’ve got you. And I’ve got lots more killer stories.” She winked. Annie smiled and nodded.

Nedley led luann out. Waverly hesitated only a moment before she followed. She spun luann around roughly and leaned in close. “If you EVER go near Nicole again, I swear to god…”

Luanns eyes widened and her breathing was harsh. “Im so sorry. I never wanted to…I…” 

Waverly grit her jaw and shook her head. “Its not me you should be apologizing to.” 

Luann looked away and sniffed. She nodded. “I know,” she whispered.

“Come now, luann,” nedley said evenly. “Its time to go.” 

Waverly slowly leaned away from the harried woman. Her body relaxed but her gaze remained firm as she watched nedley and luann walk away. Once they were out of sight waverly drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then she turned and walked back to her love, smiling at her despite the frightening lines and wires. 

Wynonna caught her sisters eye and raised an eyebrow, clearly asking if she was alright. Waverly shrugged. 

Nicole reached out and took waverlys hand. “Im okay, waves.” 

Waverly stroked nicoles cheek and kissed her softly. “I know. Now stop trying to die on me. Youre not getting away that easily.” 

Nicole smiled. “Promise.” She kissed waverly gently. “Same goes for you.” 

Wynonna rolled her eyes. “Blech. Enough of that. Youre going to scar the kid for life.” 

Nicole gave wynonna a disapproving look and waverly scoffed. “WE’RE going to scar her? As I recall YOUR version of Hansel and Gretel is pretty terrifying.” 

Wynonna smiled at the women she loved and propped annie on her lap. “What do you think bud? Do you want to hear the one where two kids defeat an army of evil lumberjacks?”

Annie smiled up at wynonna and at the two women holding hands. “Course I do.” She said softly. 

“Boom!” wynonna exclaimed triumphantly. “Okay, here we go.” 

 

The next morning annie was well enough to be discharged from the hospital. Instead of leaving annie motherless, Nedleys solution to luann was to place her under house arrest, at his own home to make sure that there was no trouble from Donnie or anyone else. 

It took Nicole several more days to be released. Waverly, or when wynonna could convince waverly to rest, was by her side constantly. There had been no sight nor sound of Donnie but no one felt like taking any chances. And if waverly was overly protective and affectionate, Nicole didn’t mind. she was just so relieved that everyone was okay. 

In no time at all it became a common appearance to see the small blonde girl at the station, trailing after nedley like a duckling. Or sitting at nicoles desk and wearing her hat while she ‘helped’ the sheriffs deputy. Everyone was delighted by the shy, freckled addition. Wynonna even shared with annie her favorite doughnuts and managed to avoid swearing. Mostly. 

It took several weeks for all of Nicoles bruises to fade. If only the emotional scars waned just as easily. But like Dr. Harriet had said, what happened was terrible and rightfully traumatizing, but it didn’t have to stay that way. They were safe now and they were able to talk about what happened and they were able to help each other heal. Waverly tended to do intricate collages, Nicole would journal and little annie was surprisingly adept at drawing to help express themselves. 

Soon portraits started appearing all around the station. Wynonnas favorite was of Jeremy and doc with their matching staches wearing matching sweaters and of waverly looking like a straight up angel in the snow. 

Nicole sat at her desk one after noon and watched as annie sketched the crazy group of people in front of her. People Nicole now called family. Nicole smiled. She wouldn’t want it any other way.


End file.
